


Getting Back What Was Left Behind

by astrid26a



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid26a/pseuds/astrid26a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson comes back from the dead to discover the only thing that ever mattered to him may no longer be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for Convalescing is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I get nothing from this but the pleasure of playing with Darcy and Phil. They do not belong to me I am merely borrowing them.  
> This has been in my head for a while and depending on feedback may or may not be a one-shot.

Phil Coulson sat on his couch in his apartment in Stark Towers. No Avengers Tower as Tony Stark now insisted on calling it. He was staring at the latest in a series of pictures and reports on a certain individual and he was not pleased with what he was seeing. He felt like the person he was seeing was no longer the person he once knew. Knew and fell in love with against all his better judgements. Darcy Lewis. His Darcy Lewis. She'd have his head for even thinking it but he couldn't help himself. Somewhere between being called a thief and being called Phil she'd become his. It'd happened faster than he'd have thought possible and despite a few halfhearted attempts on his part to end things she'd become His Darcy.  He smirked a little remembering the first time he'd realized her she was his.  

 

They'd gone out dancing at a local restraunt and bar.  It'd been a few months after the events in New Mexico and after playing phone tag Phil had finally been able to get to Portland for a date.  They'd had a few while she was in New Mexico.  Dates over dinner or lunch written off as debreifings.  Until Darcy looked up from her meatloaf and said, "So I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm leaving."  He'd nearly choked on his food but thought he covered nicely by pretending to clear his throat before taking a sip of water.  He knew he failed when he saw the slight smirk on her face.  "I believe we've discussed this you aren't allowed to go anywhere without the express permission of SHIELD.",he said.  "And I have it.",she said reaching into her purse and pulling out an envelope with the official SHIELD seal on it.  She handed it to him before picking up her wine glass.  He opened the letter reading the contents with a sense of trepidation twisting his gut.   It was from Director Fury himself granting Darcy Lewis permission to not only leave New Mexico and Doctor Jane Foster's employ but  to leave the country.  "France?",he said lifting his gaze to hers.  "Yes!",Darcy said bouncing in her chair with excitement.  It was moments like these that he was reminded just how much younger than him she really was. 

 

She reached into her bag again and pulled out an even larger envelope.  He'd been wondering at the size of the bag she brought with her tonight but assumed that she was merely making sure she had enough room to pack her taser.  She handed him an envelope with another official seal on the outside this one for a school in Paris.  "It's a cooking school! One of the best in the world and they accepted me! Can you believe it?! I sent in a recipe for blueberry pancakes and they accepted me! I never thought I'd get the chance to do what I really loved but come this spring I'll get to show the world my passion!" Phil felt a tightening in his chest at the way her face was glowing.  This was something she really wanted.  Something they'd talked about before over breakfasts and meals that she'd prepared for him.  She'd admitted to becoming a poli-sci major out of necessity rather than desire.  When he'd asked her what she'd really wanted to do she'd said if she could she'd open her own restaurant or bistro with her pastries and cakes being the stars of the show.  He'd asked why she didn't pursue it and she'd admitted that her parents hadn't been too thrilled with the idea of their only daughter chasing dreams of being a cook.  He'd told her she should follow her dreams.  She was too young to restrict herself.  And it looked like she'd taken his advice.  He should have been happy for her.  But he was upset.  Upset that she'd gone over his head without telling him she was even thinking about it and upset that the first person he'd gotten close to in years was walking away from him. 

 

He tuned back into the conversation noticing that she hadn't stopped talking.  "And they've offered me free room and board.  And thanks to what I think is total hush money from SHIELD I'll have more than enough to pay for the pastry course.  I'll be back at the end of the summer.",she said before taking a deep breath and taking a drink of wine.  At the last of her slight rant Phil felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  She was going but it was just for the summer and she was coming back.  "So what do you think?",Darcy said with her beautiful blue eyes shining at him with hope and what he thought was permission.  Phil thought in that moment that he would have given her anything she wanted if she'd only ask him.  "I think that we should celebrate." He waved the waiter over to the table.  "We'd like a bottle of your best champagne. My girlfriend and I are celebrating." he said staring at Darcy as her smile widened.  She waited until the waiter walked away before smirking at him. "What?",Phil was worried he'd made the wrong move by calling her his 'Girlfriend'.  "So is that what I am? Your girlfriend.",she said leaning across the table and taking his hand in hers. "Am I yours Secret Agent Man?",Darcy said.  Despite the confident smirk she wore on her face he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.  He hated that.  Hated when she doubted herself and what she meant to him.  And answered her withouth hesitation.  "Yes.  You are mine.",he felt something inside of him uncoil as the smirk became a real smile and felt warmth spread through him at the thought that not only did Darcy Lewis belong to him but that she liked the idea as muc has he did.  "Oh and for the record",Darcy said opening her dessert menu,"You're mine also.  And I'll tase anyone who tries to take you from me." He would have replied to that but the waiter arrived with their champagne.  And really what could he say she wasn't wrong.  He was just as much his as he was hers. 

 

Phil leaned back on the couch remembering the Darcy from that night and the all too brief week that followed.   The woman in these pictures was not HIS Darcy.  Gone was the vibrancy and laughter from her eyes.  The full liped smile that had the abilty to make both his heart clench and his pants tighten.  She'd lost weight and she looked so tired.  He'd ordered survielance on her the minute word on Loki's return had reached him.  Chances were small that Loki would go for her over Jane Foster but he wasn't going to take any chances.  He could pinpoint from the many pictures and reports the exact moment that she'd become not Darcy.  It had been the day she'd found out he was dead.  Phil could forgive Fury for his deception with the Avengers but he couldn't quite forgive the director for not informing Darcy that he was in fact alive and while not exactly well he liked to think he was getting there.  He was also angry with himself for not simply picking up the phone and calling her and telling her the truth.  But he'd been afraid.  Even when he was healthy he'd had hang ups about their age difference.  His only consulation had been that he was more phyisically fit than men half his age.  Now that was no longer true he had no idea what he had to offer her.  As Phil flipped to the last picture in the latest report he felt his gut clench she was standing at the counter of the bakery she was currently working at in San Fransisco laughing with some yuppie with far too many teeth.  Unfortunately it was a yuppie that Phil recognized as one of SHIELD's most wanted.  Dominic Mazur international arms dealer and all around psycho.  It looked like the fates had decided that Phil had been convalescing long enough.  There was no way in hell he was going to let that slimy bastard anywhere near his Darcy.  It was time to reclaim his life and get back what was his.


	2. Not What it Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's got everything she could ever want..or does she?

Darcy stood at the counter of the bakery waving as the last customer left.  It'd been a busy day.  Since the bakery was closed on Sundays Saturdays always were.  Having Sundays off was one of the many perks for working for an older Russian grandmother type.  Mrs.Ivanov was that perfect combination of tough and sweet. And while she loved working for her Darcy was looking forward to her day off.  It'd been a hectic week and she was worn to the nub.  She sighed glancing at the clock before going to turn the sign over in the window and locking the door.  If she was quick and a little lucky she could make it home before the rain started.  She saw a black SUV parked across the street and though she couldn't see the driver she shuddered all the same.  Ever since she met Phil she'd been wary of dark SUVs and the trouble they could bring with them.  It was such a cliche but a truth that both secret government agents and bad guys favored the giant gas guzzling monsters.  Darcy would take her brand new Volkswagon Beetle over one of those anyday.  She smiled remembering all the crap Phil had given her over her little car.  Oddly enough it had been a compromise she'd wanted to use the little money she had and buy a older Beetle out of someone's front yard. 

 

Phil had been to see her for one of his visits.  They didn't get as many as she'd like but the one's that they had were important to her.  She'd been so excited and couldn't wait to show him her new prized possession.  She should have known better.  Phil had freaked out(as much as Phil could freak out)over the thought of her driving around in what he called a "Death Trap".  He'd wanted her to buy an SUV or a even a minivan.  She'd bought the car that she wanted only to have it mysteriously end up disappearing.  She'd knowh it'd been Phil and she'd been pissed.  He'd replaced it with an SUV she refused to drive.  She'd taken the bus and refused to speak to him for a month before he cracked.  He'd come to San Fransisco where she'd settled in quite nicely after her time in Paris to apologize and tell her they could go to the dealership together and pick something out.  Darcy had resisted the urge to do a fist pump at this obvious victory but she had done a slight happy dance when his back was turned.  She could tell by the slight twitch of his lips that he'd seen her.  She didn't care.  She'd gotten what she wanted. 

 

She climbed into the black SUV that she'd talked him into trading in.  If there was any left over cash he'd told her she could keep it for her own use.  She'd reluctantly agreed.  She was proud and wanted to take care of herself but she was no fool.  They'd arrived at the dealership where they'd immediately been greeted by possibly the slimiest salesman Darcy had ever seen.  As he approached leering at her chest Darcy slipped her hand into Phil's.  She'd dealt with creeps leering at her since middle school when she'd sprouted out farther and faster than any of the other girls in her class.  She'd started wearing oversized t-shirts and flannel to cover herself after being called a slut by one too many of her former friends.  Since dating Phil she'd loosened up on her own strictly enforced dress code wanting to look her best for him.  It wasn't until moments like these that she regretted it.  She could see Phil's bland expression tighten at the way the creep was looking at her as his hand tightened around hers.  "Welcome to Bob's Fine Auto! I'm Bob!",said the creep.  He was such a disgusting cliche with his comeover and middle aged spread that Darcy would have laughed if it weren't for his next words.  "What can I do for you and your daughter today?" he said smirking.  It was clear he knew Darcy was in fact not Phil's daughter and wanted to get his digs in.  Two could play that game Darcy thought.  She squeezed Phil's hand a bit harder before sliding closer to him and wrapping her arm around his neck.  "Oh he's not my father.  But he is my sugar daddy",she said before pulling Phil's head down for a long deep tongue kiss that she admits she may have gotten a bit lost in when he pulled her in closer and deepened it.  The sound of the pile of slime clearing his voice broke the spell though.  "Well. My apologies.",Bob said clearly displeased that his barb had backfired.  Phil briefly glanced down at Darcy with a slight smirk on his face.  "What are you and your lady friend looking for today?",he said turning and walking towards the car.  Phil took Darcy's hand again as they'd followed him mouthing "Sugar Daddy?".  Darcy just smirked before dragging him towards the Volkswagon Beetles.  In the end she'd won the argument for the car she wanted and they'd gone home to her apartment to celebrate. 

 

Darcy's smile slipped remembering that was the last weekend they'd spent together before Phil had been murdered by Thor's psycho brother Loki.  Director Fury aka Scariest Bastard Darcy had ever met, showed up himself to tell Darcy that Phil was dead.  She'd been at first shocked and then numb.  He couldn't be dead.  Her Phil was a fucking super hero.  He didn't put on a costume or anything but anyone would tell you that Phil Coulson was BAMF in his own right.  But as the Fury handed her a ring box and an envelope with a few of Phil's belongings and personal papers naming her as his sole inheritor she'd known he was truly gone.  "He didn't talk much about his personal life but he'd left instructions in case of his death months ago about where his things should be sent.  I admit that I was curious how it was a college student turned pastry chef could have made one of my best agents fall in love with her but after meeting you and reading your files I understand now." Darcy glanced at Fury and let a slight smile touch her lips, "Sea World?".  Fury smiled back "Sea World and the events in New Mexico.  I want you know that Phil was one of my best and if you ever need anything to give me a call."  He'd handed her a card to his own private line before leaving.  Darcy had escorted him out quietly closing the door behind him.  She opened the ring box staring at the sapphire and diamond ring.  She'd once told Phil she couldn't see herself with a traditional ring.   He'd told her that he thought she was more traditional than she believed she was.  And the ring she now held in her hands was the perfect marriage of that.  Traditional and non-traditional.  It was perfect.  It was her and Phil and everything that they were to each other.  Darcy's heart clinched in her chest and she let everything she'd been feeling since Director Fury's arrival flood out of her.  Sliding to the floor before sobbing her heart out.  She'd remained there until Mrs.Ivanov called informing her that she'd missed half the work day and that she was worried about her. 

 

Darcy came back to herself as she walked out of the bakery to lock up briefly touching the ring that she wore around a thin gold chain around her neck.  Unaware of the person watching her in the SUV across the street.  The driver of the SUV smirked as he watched the woman walk to her car.  Ms.Lewis was far too trusting for her own good.  But some people have to learn the hard way he thought before cranking the engine to follow her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't harp on the age difference between Darcy/Phil but I will acknowledge it. Feed the review monster!


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy at home with...family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bridge chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I am merely using Darcy and Coulson as my puppets they do not belong to me and I make no profit from either one of them.

Darcy got home a little after dark looking forward to a night of Doctor Who, leftover Chinese food, and sleep.  But first things first she thought as she hear the tell-tale scrape of claws on the floor. 

Within seconds she had an armful of of dog clamoring for her attention, "Hi babies!" she called out in greeting, reaching down to scratch behind their ears.  "Did you miss me?" she asked.  They didn't answer verbally, they merely rolled over for their belly rubs.  Darcy obliged before quickly putting on both of their leashes for their evening walk.  She'd gotten the two dogs at the shelter a few months ago and knew they made for an odd group heading down the street.  Her babies as she liked to call them were in fact a large German Shepherd mix and a small dog who's looks were so strange there was no way to tell he was anything other than some sort of Terrier mix.  Which was about all the people at the shelter could tell her about him.  That and the fact that he'd been abandoned by his previous owners and wasn't overly fond of strangers.  She'd named him Brutus cause she figured that a little dog with so much fight and will to live deserved a name worthy of his personality.  Patches the Shepherd mix was so dubbed for having a similar sob story.  Only before he'd been abandoned by his owners he'd been abused.  Chemical burns that left permanent scars on his otherwise thick brown coat.  Darcy got angry every time she thought about someone hurting such a sweet dog.  And he was a sweet dog even after everything he'd been through.  He was still more than happy to get close and ask for belly rubs and just wanted to be close to her.  It's why she'd chosen him.  He'd needed her and after loosing Phil she'd needed him.  And Brutus had been in the cage next door.  Looking fierce and ready to fight anyone who came close.  The kennel attendant had said he was scheduled to be put down.  Darcy's heart had broken at the thought.  She'd begged for him to get a stay of execution and spent two days winning him over with treats and patience.  After making sure that he and Patches were going to be BFFs she'd taken Brutus home to start his new life.

 

Darcy sighed getting to their usual stopping point before turning around and heading back to the house.  She unlocked the door and let the dogs in before turning to set the alarm.  Her small house wasn't much but she liked to think of it as her first grown up purchase.  She'd used the money from Phil's insurance policy to put purchase it.  It was nothing glamorous but it was hers.  She'd filled it with exactly the furniture that she'd wanted and painted it exactly the colors that she wanted.  Her only regret was that she'd never get to share it with Phil.  Never get to fill it with their children.  Not that they'd discussed children all that much.  Only in passing when they were out somewhere and saw a family together.  To some Darcy might not seem like the maternal type but she was.  She wanted a little boy or girl or maybe both.  She wanted to be a better mother than the one she had.  Not that Angela Lewis was a bad mother or bad person.  She was simply not interested.  As a child Darcy had tried everything to please her parents.  Both of them being college professors didn't make for an easy life.  Her grades had to be perfect and somehow Darcy always fell short of that.  When she got to middle school Darcy had stopped trying to win their approval.  She was never going to have it unless she won a Nobel prize and even then there would be harsh words if it were to be in something that John and Angela Lewis did not approve of.  By the summer before her freshman year of high school her parent had had enough.  They'd sent her to spend time with her grandmother in Portland.  Her mother's mother who was not rich, not pretentious, and not the right sort by her father's standards which is probably why before that summer Darcy could have counted on one hand the amount of times she'd seen her.

 

Lucy O'Hare "Lulu" to her friends was unlike anyone Darcy had ever spent time with.  She was feisty and spoke her mind.  Yet warm and gentle at the same time.  Darcy supposed that's why she loved Mrs.Ivanov so much.  She reminded her of her grandmother.  Lulu had taught Darcy everything she knew about life.  Including that wanting to simply be a wife and a homemaker were not terrible things. How to laugh at herself rather than taking things too seriously.  And that she was only hurting herself and her chances to have a good life out from under her parents thumb with her behavior.  Darcy had never felt special before but the time she spent with Lulu made her feel like a princess.  Which was ironic considering her grandmother made her work harder than she ever had in her life.  From pulling weeds in her garden, to taking out the garbage and scrubbing toilets and how to sew buttons back on her clothes and even knitting.  But it was all worth it because she taught Darcy how to cook.  How to bake and get lost in the preparations of making a meal.  How pounding away at a steak with a tenderizer could be just as satisfying as punching someone in the face. (Darcy had gotten into a few fights in middle school.)  She'd learned how to bake and fell in love with the idea of owning her own restaurant or bakery someday.  When she returned home that fall to tell her parents about her plans to take up cooking as a life path they'd nearly had strokes.  No daughter of theirs would embarrass them by becoming some glorified cook.  When Darcy tried to argue that there was nothing wrong with wanting to be a cook or a chef and that her Grandma Lulu said it was a great career path her father had immediately stated that if that was what she'd learned from her grandmother than she wouldn't be returning.  It'd broken her heart to be forbidden from seeing Lulu again and she'd given up the dream of becoming a famous or even semi-famous chef.  Until Phil.

 

Darcy sighed pulling back the covers and climbing into bed before glancing at the picture on her bedside table.  It was the only picture she had of herself and Phil.  She wiped a tear from her cheek before settling under the covers.  "Goodnight Phil. I love you."  Her last thought as she felt Brutus and Patches curling up next to her was that she could have sworn she saw that same black SUV that was in front of the bakery parked across the street from her house.  She brushed the thought aside clicking off the bedside lamp awaiting for the only time when she would ever see Phil gain.   And that was in her sleep.

 

Across the street parked in the man in the black SUV made a phone call.  "Yeah it's me.  I'm parked outside of her house right now.  Looks like she's settled in for the night.  What do you want me to do?", he awaited instructions before hanging up the phone and cranking the engine.  He'd be back tomorrow to keep an eye Darcy Lewis.  He smirked thinking to himself that this job was going to be a cakewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally pleased with this chapter but it's basically a filler. Also this ended up being longer than I thought it would be.


	4. Why You Never Share with Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about Phil's love life and decides to get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was time to bring in a few others. Plus can you really write an Avengers fic without Tony Stark?

Tony Stark made his way down the hallway absently humming a random tune. To a casual observer he would seem perfectly relaxed. But to those who knew him he looked like a man on a mission. Agent Agent was up to something and Tony was determined to find out what it was.  Tony smiled as he overrode the password on Agent's door before entering and announcing his presence.  "Phil! You've got some explaining to do!"

 

Phil grimaced but put on his best poker face as he looked up at Stark's words.  He'd known asking Pepper for help was a bad idea.  If he hadn't needed to use one of the Stark jets he'd have never approached the red-head but Fury insisted the only way that he would be flying to San Fransisco was either with a SHIELD escort or not at all.  Phil didn't like the idea of being coddled or treated like an invalid so he and the Director had reached a compromise.  He'd take a private jet to San Fransisco and take Natasha with him.  It was a waste of a valuable asset in Phil's opinon to have her babysitting him but he suspected that she'd actually volunteered for the duty.  Whether out of curiousity or concern for his safety he wasn't sure.  Perhaps it was both.  With Natasha it was always hard to tell.  So he'd asked Pepper if there was anyway he could use the Stark jet for a few hours today.  She of course agreed without reservation.  Pepper Potts was a strong capable woman and also one of the biggest marshmallows he'd ever met.  For some reason she'd taken a liking to Phil almost from the start and he was never more grateful than that right now.  The only downside to having Pepper Potts as a friend is that where Pepper went Tony Stark followed.  They were a package deal.  So now just a few hours before he was scheduled to fly to San Fransisco..to Darcy and he now had to deal with Stark.  It's not that Phil hated or disliked Tony Stark.  Despite the man's snark, sarcasm and sense of entitlement he was a good guy.  But Phil knew that if Tony had any idea that he had a girlfriend.  Make that a much younger girlfriend that he'd never hear the end of it.  The way he saw it he could play this one of two ways.  Tell the truth and take the teasing or lie and have Stark trying to move heaven and earth to find out what his secret was.  Phil sighed with resignation.  The decision was simple.

 

Tony sat across the aisle from Coulson on the Stark jet.  When he'd gone to question Coulson about whatever it was he was hiding he hadn't expected it to be a woman.  Darcy Lewis it seemed was probably the most unlikely person that Phil Coulson HSAIC(Head Secret Agent In Charge)should ever go for.  If he'd had to pick a woman out for Coulson whom he'd formerly thought of as assexual if he thought of Coulson and sex at all it would NOT be one Darcy Lewis poli-sci major turned pastry chef.  After taunting Coulson about his love calling her a "Librarian chick" he'd been a little stunned when Coulson had simply heaved an exasparted sigh and pulled out a picture of her simply stating "Does she look like a librarian to you?".  Tony had promptly shut up.  It was a photo of a beautiful young woman standing in a kitchen in nothing but an apron holding a spatula smiling at the camera.  Who knew that not only was Phil Coulson not assexual but that he could hook a woman that hot?  Tony had to meet this woman and now found himself on his jet not only with Coulson but all the other Avengers minus Thor and Barton.  He'd pried Bruce away from his research because his science buddy needed to get out every now and then whether he liked it or not.  And when Steve found out that they were headed to San Fransisco to meet Coulson's "Dame" he'd insisted on tagging along.  Apparently Natasha was always supposed to go with Coulson but Tony was still curious about Barton's absence.  Come to think of it he'd been missing for a few days now.  He sighed discarding it as another one of those quirks of working with super-assasins before taking out his phone to text Pepper.

 

He was nervous.  With every mile that brought him closer to Darcy Phil could feel the knot in his stomach growing tighter.  Should he be doing this?  What if she was so angry she never wanted to see him again?  He'd lost a lot of things in his life but he wasn't quite sure he could handle loosing Darcy.  He was still unsure about so many things.  But he'd recieved a message from Clint right before boarding the jet saying that Darcy was definitely being followed.  That had cemented his resolve that he go see her as soon as possible.  Even if it meant rejection she needed to be kept safe.  He just hoped that after learning the truth she'd still let him protect her.  He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Natasha staring at him with one eyebrow raised.  "Are you alright?",she said.  It took him a moment to realize that he'd done something he hadn't done in over twenty years.  He'd started bouncing his leg in a nervous tick he thought long behind him.  "Yeah. I'm fine.  I just want to get this first meeting over with.", he said.  Natasha looked skeptical but removed her hand and went back to reading her book.  He couldn't blame her for not really believing him.  He didn't believe himself.  He sighed before turning back to the window willing the jet to go faster but yet dreading the moment when its wheels touched the ground.

 

Clint Barton sat on the roof across the street from the bakery that Darcy Lewis worked in.  Watching the curvy brunette hustle around the shop was always interesting.  When Phil first asked him to take this mission he'd been curious about the woman that had caught his handler's attention.  He'd been watching her for a few days now and before that on a bit of a rotation with Natasha since a few days after Phil had woken up.  At first he thought she was just some chick with a really hot body but it'd quickly become obvious she was more than that.  He laughed thinking back to a few weeks ago when after she'd closed up the shop and started walking towards her car some guy had come out of no where with a switchblade demanding she give him her purse.  He'd been about to intervene when she'd pulled out her taser and shocked the guy.  After the fool who was dumb enough to attack one Ms.Darcy Lewis hit the ground she'd swiftly kicked him in the family jewels before climbing in her car and driving off.  Clint had gone down and tied the guy up before he heard sirens.  She was a smart girl and more than worthy of Phil.  He frowned.  While watching her he'd also seen how she mourned for his friend.  She never cried that Clint could see but in the moments when things at the bakery slowed down or when she was out walking her dogs she'd get a look of overwhelming sadness that got to even him.  He just hoped that she'd forgive his friend.  She seemed to need Phil and he was fairly certain that Phil needed her.  Clint sighed staring as the blond haired jack ass entered the bakery smiling at Darcy.  For whatever reason Dominic Mazur had set his sights on Phil's girl and right now it was Clint's job to keep her safe.  Whether Dominic knew it or not he was currently being watched by the lesser of two evils.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Average Sinister Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the villain of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait.  
> Disclaimer: I use these characters for fun not profit. I do not own them I am merely borrowing them.

Darcy waved good bye to the last of the morning customers. Mondays were always a busy. People coming in for a sugar and caffeine fix to start off their day or week. The bakery hadn't always served coffee but Darcy had talked Mrs.Ivanov into getting a top of the line espresso machine. Darcy had paid for the machine herself. She liked to think that she'd gotten her money's worth. Once people found out that they could get a great coffee or cappuccino for less then the more trendy shops offered along with a better pastry selection business really picked up. Just as Darcy was about to take a break before starting to prep for the afternoon lunch crowd the bell above the door rang. She looked up and let out a sigh. Dominic. He'd told Darcy his last name but she hadn't cared enough to remember what it was. Something about the guy gave her the creeps. And as he looked at her removing his sunglasses and gave her one of the slimiest smiles she'd ever seen in her life her creep-o-meter went from a two to a ten.

Dominic gave Darcy Lewis what he thought was his best smile. He inwardly cursed as she nearly flinched away from him. As much as he resented the fact that she didn't seem to find him attractive he also admired her survival skills. Most women were instantly taken in by his good looks. And those who weren't were eventually won over by his charm. But not this girl. Not Darcy Lewis. He allowed his gaze to slide over her body. He supposed that with a figure like hers that she was nearly immune to men pouring on the charm. He realized he'd been silent too long when she raised her eyebrow at him. "I would love some of those cinnamon things that I had the other day. I'm not sure what they were though." He was purposely vague about what it was he wanted. Of course he knew what he'd eaten but perhaps seeming a little helpless would work in his favor in gaining her trust. When she simply reached into the the display case to get the item he wanted he realized it hadn't worked. He continued to watch her move around preparing his order. She was a beautiful thing. Dominic loved beautiful things. He like do t play with them but most of all he liked to break them. Too often though the chase and the capture were far too easy. Prostitutes and other far too eager women with no real fight in them. They were merely after whatever it is he had to offer be it drugs, money or merely his attention. Pathetic! But they all had one thing in common. The moment of complete and total hopelessness that came with the knowledge that there would be no escape. No rescue and that their fighting was all in vain. But something about Darcy Lewis told him she was different. She looked like a fighter. Like someone who would fight right up until the last moment. And then she like all the rest would shatter in his hands.

 

Dominic walked out of the bakery after getting his order. He walked across the street to his vehicle but didn't bother to drive away. He wasn't worried Ms.Lewis would notice. She'd gone into the backroom. He flipped opened his laptop. He'd taken the time to have cameras installed in the bakery. He'd tried to get eyes inside of her home but those two mangy dogs she'd taken in wouldn't stop barking. He'd have killed them that would have raised too many red flags. But fortunately she seemed to spend most of her time at the bakery. As he watched the girl move around the shop he mused on what had brought her into his path. His current employers were very interested in the goings on at SHIELD. And especially in the work the physicist Doctor Jane Foster. The woman was working on opening a bridge between worlds. The possibilities for what SHIELD and more importantly his employers could do with something like that were endless. But unfortunately security on Dr.Foster and her colleague Dr. Eric Selvig was far too tight. They'd tried more than once to get someone on the inside and failed. They'd originally discarded Darcy Lewis as a possible means of getting to Dr.Foster after finding out that other than a few phone calls after the girl's internship the two there had been little to no communication. But some information turned up by their mole at SHIELD had revealed that the girl might hold other forms of value. Dominic supposed it was odd that they had someone inside SHIELD when they couldn't infiltrate Dr.Foster's research lab. But he guessed it made things easier when the person was already an agent before they flipped. 

 

They'd been told that shortly after Agent Phil Coulson's death that an insurance policy from one of SHIELD's many covers had been issued to one Ms.Darcy Lewis. At first they'd thought perhaps she was his secret love child. And who could blame them given the age difference? But some digging into the agent's movements in the year or so before his death had revealed that Darcy was not in fact his love child but his lover. The higher ups in the organization had been thrilled at the revelation. Not only did it seem that the rumors that Agent Phil Coulson was an asexual robot were false but he like every other man had a weakness. A weakness for a beautiful younger woman. They'd decided to find out what if the agent had shared with his bed bunny. And that's where Dominic came in. His job was to find out what the girl had been told. By any means at his disposal. He let a smile slip across his face at all the ways he could extract information from Ms.Lewis. She wouldn't be able to ignore or discard him once he had her where he wanted her. He felt his body shiver with all the possibilities. It took great effort not to touch himself at the thoughts running through his brain. 

 

Dominic was pulled back to the situation at hand when his phone rang. "Yes. I've got eyes on her right now. Do you know why? Keep me posted.",Dominic hung up the phone. It seemed that he and Ms.Lewis could expect company soon. He could wait to have his fun. After all that was a part of the fun he thought as he drove off.

 

Darcy peeked out the window to make certain the silver town car was finally gone. There was something so off about that dude she thought before going back into the back of the shop again. It was nearly time for the lunch rush. Another change that Darcy talked Mrs.Ivanov into making was adding a lunch menu that consisted of soups,salads and sandwiches. Her boss hadn't said much just a smile and a "Good job." which for Mrs.Ivanov was the equivalent of doing cartwheels. Yep. Darcy's job was just about perfect. Or at least it would be if it weren't for creeps like the one who'd just left. Not for the first time she was grateful that she had her taser, her dogs, and thanks to Phil she had a gun. She'd been reluctant to have a gun at first but Phil had been insistent that her taser might not always be affective or practical. After Darcy had given in they'd decided that a revolver would be best for her. They'd gone to the gun range and while Darcy was nobody's sharp shooter she was pretty sure she could hit someone if necessary. As she chopped tomatoes she thought about that fact that in so many ways even after his death Phil was still taking care of her.

 

She was just finishing up when she heard the bell over the door ring. "Just a moment!",Darcy called going over to the sink to wash her hands. She was drying them on a towel as she walked out of the backroom with her head down which is why she didn't immediately see who was standing there. When she heard a throat clearing her head came up. She was stunned. "You!" 


	6. Awkward Meet and Greets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets an Avenger. And Phil worries about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing. Just having fun with these characters. Please don't sue me!
> 
>  
> 
> No Phil/Darcy interaction yet. Frustrating I know. I have to resist the urge to have them meet up and go at it like rabbits.

"You!",Darcy said clutching her chest. She couldn't believe that HE was standing in her bakery. Well technically it wasn't her bakery it was Mrs.Ivanov's bakery. But Darcy felt like it was hers. She had put a lot into the past few months after all. And she was hoping one day "Ahem", the man in the sunglasses cleared his throat bringing Darcy out of her inner rant. "Right. Um.." she nervously wiped her hands on her apron. "You're Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man. I did a paper on you once. Well on your company. That was before you went all...",Darcy paused again not sure how to state crazy in an acceptable way. She took a deep breath and decided to take the safest course before jamming her foot further into her mouth. "Anyway what can I get you?",she said pasting on her best smile. It seemed to work as Tony Stark's lips twitched and he pulled off his sunglasses giving her a smile.

 

Tony was amused and a little baffled. Even after seeing a picture of Darcy Lewis it had done nothing to prepare him for the girl herself. He'd expected someone staid and serious. Someone more like Coulson himself. But this girl seemed to be the complete opposite of everything Coulson was. He stared at her for a moment enjoying the fact that he was making her nervous. But he had come in for a reason and he couldn't let his personal amusement sidetrack him. Even if he did think her rambling was adorable. When she asked what he wanted he decided to try an engage her in conversation. "I'm not really sure what I want. I was just in a meeting with a friend who raved about this place. Said there was great coffee and the food is excellent. Unfortunately he didn't tell me what to get. So.",he took a brief moment to pretend he was reading her name tag. "Darcy. What's good here? And please don't say everything. Otherwise I might be inclined to buy the whole place.",he enjoyed the blush that spread across her cheeks as she listed a few things she thought he might enjoy. Yep. Absolutely adorable. "I'll take a coffee and whatever that chocolate thing is over there." As she turned away to make his coffee he took a moment to study her figure. He was totally committed to Pepper but that didn't mean he couldn't stop to admire a gorgeous woman. If her personality was adorable it was her body that made men stop and take notice. She wasn't wearing anything particularly eye-catching but she had curves. Nice curves and Tony couldn't help but wonder if it was the curves or the personality that had hooked Coulson. "Here you go.",she said handing him the cup of steaming coffee and the chocolate pastry. Tony took a sip of the steaming hot coffee. It was good. Probably one of the better cups of coffee he'd had in a while but he always thought of coffee more as fuel then an actual drink to be enjoyed. She seemed to be watching for his reaction so he smiled at her over the cup and said, "It's good." She beamed at him and Tony thought to himself it was definitely the adorableness that Coulson had fallen for. Having a hot body would only get you so far and with an man like Coulson it wouldn't be very far at all. Darcy Lewis seemed to vibrate with life and vitality. And in spite of her recent loss she seemed to exude hopefulness. In that small moment Tony decided that he would help Phil Coulson and Darcy Lewis. Not only to keep her safe but to make sure that they found their way back to each other. He recognized when two people needed each other. And Phil Coulson needed Darcy Lewis. The way that Tony Stark needed Pepper Potts. It was a balancing act. Neither one changing the other exactly. Merely making them the best versions of themselves. And when the hell did he get so sappy? That was enough of that Tony thought taking a seat at an empty table. He noticed that Darcy seemed surprised that he was taking a seat. "Carry on with whatever you were doing when I came in. I'll just finish my coffee and relax for a moment.",he said. He pulled out his phone as Darcy nodded and went into the back room. He decided to needle Coulson a little "Ur girl is hot Phil", he texted the agent. And one hell of a cook if this pastry he was currently enjoying was any indication. The response to his text was almost immediate, "I'll be sure to tell Ms.Potts you like what you see." Tony snorted at the text. "Spoilsport." He continued to eat his pastry wondering what kind of bribes he could offer Darcy Lewis to come cook for him exclusively.

 

Phil sat on the couch in the suite that Tony Stark had gotten him. He'd wanted to see Darcy but he didn't think approaching her at work would have been a good idea. It was the harder than he thought it would be to restrain himself now that he was in the same city with her. He knew she loved this city. He even understood why. It was beautiful place. And Darcy had carved out a life and place for herself here. If the threat to her proved to be real than he would have to take her away from her whether she wanted to or not. Of course that conversation would take place after she forgave him. If she forgave him. That was his biggest fear. That she wouldn't be able to forgive him. He hadn't left her on purpose. He would never leave her on purpose. But he was gone nonetheless and she'd been left alone. He knew all about the relationship she had with her parents and couldn't imagine them being very comforting to Darcy after his death. If they even knew about him. His life as a SHIELD agent had made him paranoid for good reason and he'd been almost fanatical about keeping their relationship a secret. The times they'd gone out he'd made certain to take seats in the back of restaurants and away from windows. Darcy was one of the most open people he'd ever met and he'd often wondered what affect all the secrecy would eventually have on their relationship. But she never seemed to mind. He'd dreaded the day when and if that changed. Although once he proposed and they got married his connection to her would have been there fore the world to see. He'd loved the idea of that as much he'd feared for her safety. To not have to hide would have been a blessing and curse. He had yet to figure out if Dominc's interest in Darcy was connected to him but he'd never forgive himself it was. 

 

Phil was broken out of his thoughts when his phone beeped, "Ur girl is hot Phil.", the message read. Tony Stark was such an ass. But Phil was grateful that he'd been willing to do some recon work for him. He sent a quick response to the message. Just because he knew Tony Stark was in a relationship didn't mean he wanted him ogling his girl. Phil had never been the possessive type but he supposed that's how he knew how intense his feelings for Darcy really were. He wanted her to have the world and accomplish whatever it was she wanted. But he also wanted to make sure he was by her side as that happened. And once this thing with Dominic Mazur was resolved he truly hoped that they would have a chance to make that happen. Because the only thing that Agent Phil Coulson truly feared was a future without Darcy Lewis.


	7. Lunch with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. Phil's getting anxious. The Avengers being a team, Tony being Tony and Darcy having a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited re-post. Sorry about those two paragraphs. Kept trying to edit it only to have the site eat it. Anyways here's the WHOLE chapter. The next one should be up in a few days.

Darcy closed and locked up the shop. She'd called Mrs.Ivanov to tell her about what had to be one of the stranger days she'd had at the shop and told her not to come in for her afternoon shift. There was no need. Tony Stark had bought out most of their stock for the day. He'd spent the rest of the morning with Darcy in the kitchens. He'd called it "helping" but despite any good intentions he was more of a hindrance. She liked the man but it was like having a two year old in the kitchen with her. A big dangerous two year old who apparently liked to take apart machines the minute your back was turned. Luckily he'd only destroyed one of the large mixers that wouldn't be needed for now. One of the first things Darcy had done was get a newer mixer for the shop. The one Tony had "modified" had kept breaking but Mrs.Ivanov hadn't been able to purchase another. That was no longer a problem. After her initial freak out Darcy had scolded Tony until he at least pretended to look sorry. Then he'd not only proceeded to make up for it by fixing the machine properly but purchasing everything that was on display in the bakery case, along with the sandwiches they'd been preparing and several large soups. When he'd left he'd had someone from the hotel come pick up most of the food. She couldn't who he'd be feeding with all that and when he'd handed her a tip of two hundred dollars she'd forgotten to care. Darcy had tried to refuse such a large tip. After all he'd given the store like their best business day EVER. He'd insisted pressing the money into her hand and saying,"Look kid I had a lot of fun today. No one's ever smacked my hand with a spoon before. Well outside of a sexual situation. But you're a little young to know about that. This is a thank you." He'd gotten into his car and left before Darcy could say anything else. He really was a nice man.

 

Darcy sighed walking towards her car. She'd stop off at the store before heading home. She'd get a bottle of wine and then spend the evening cuddling on the couch with her babies. Today was a good day. Sometimes she forgot what those felt like. As Darcy cranked her car heading towards her favorite store she never noticed not one but two sets of eyes following her progress as she drove away. 

 

Clint watched Darcy get into her car and then turned his eyes towards the car that had been sitting outside watching the shop most of the morning. As Darcy's car drove off the car containing Dominic shortly followed. It bothered Clint. He'd read Dominic's file. The man was a psycho. A sadist. And he seemed far too interested in Phil's girl for this to merely be a job for him. It didn't help that most of the time Darcy seemed completely oblivious to her surroundings. Once Clint had permission to reveal himself to her he was going to teach that girl a few things about being more aware of what went on around her. And some self-defense. Because just the thought of what Dominic might have planned for Darcy made his skin crawl. Whatever it was Phil was going to tear this guy apart once he got the chance. The thought cheered Clint up as he followed the two cars. 

 

Phil was getting impatient. Tony should have been back hours ago. What was keeping him? He knew he shouldn't have sent Tony Star of all people! But his options had been limited. Natasha was a great spy and could play pretend with the best of them but when the two women met Phil wanted it to be on an honest level. He was hoping the two might even form a friendship. He had his reasons but mostly he wanted Darcy to be a little tougher physically and he wanted Natasha just a little bit softer. She'd been letting her guard down a bit around the Avengers but this was a boys club and he thought she'd benefit from Darcy's openness. Phil smiled wondering what two of of the most important women in his life would think of each other. He was just about reaching his breaking point and calling Tony when the elevator dinged and in strolled the man himself. Holding a cinnamon roll the size of a fist in one hand and his Strakphone in the other.

 

Tony looked up from his phone and smiled at Phil. "Good afternoon Agent! I come bearing food!" Before the words had completely left his mouth Steve appeared. The guy packed away enough food for ten. A normal person would either have to work out twenty hours a day or would have exploded if they ate half as much as Captain America. "What'd you get?",Steve said as several bag boy came in behind Tony with enough food to feed an army or at least three Steves and two Thors. "What's with all the food?",Bruce said. He was much more sociable when he wasn't glued to science experiments. Well as sociable as Bruce Banner could ever be. Tony smirked after directing the men to place the food on the dining room table and tipping them. "I met Phil's girl today.",he said. "What's she like?",Steve questioned while digging through the bags pulling out some large sandwiches and pastries. "Well after meeting her I can certainly say I get why Phil is attracted. She's got some amazing..attributes.",Tony smiled at Phil as the man twitched. If he hadn't been looking for the reaction he was pretty sure he'd have missed it. He did however miss the fact that Natasha had walked up behind him until he found himself smacked upside the head. "Ow! I was only kidding!",he said rubbing the back of his head. Phil looked at Tony waiting for further explanation. Getting information from the man was like trying to pin down a two year old. He could wait just a little longer he thought going to the table. If Darcy had cooked this food he wanted to get some before Steve devoured it all. He glared at Tony. Interrogations would come later he thought reaching for what smelled and looked like some kind of chowder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was slightly better. It's not quite what I wanted it to be but I owed you guys for the two paragraph thing. R&R please.


	8. Stalking has Consequences

Tony sat smirking at Phil. It amused him to see the agent so anxious. He'd never seen the man show emotion, much less to this extent. Tony understood why. There was something about finding the person you were meant to be with and then being torn away from them. When he'd gone through hell he hadn't even acknowledged his feelings for Pepper. He couldn't imagine how hard it was to actually be in a relationship and know for certain how much you loved and wanted to be with someone only to see it ripped away. Tony decided he wouldn't keep the agent in suspense any longer. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun while giving Phil the information he wanted.

 

 

"So like I said before. I get it. The attraction. She's beautiful.", Tony quickly continued on watching as Phil's fist tightened around his fork, "But it's definitely more than that. I like her. She's nice. Funny and feisty. Not many people would smack my hand with a spoon and boss me around a kitchen." Tony smiled remembering Darcy threatening to break his fingers if he didn't stop trying to taste the frosting she was making for the next day. He'd definitely be returning to the bakery tomorrow for the cinnamon rolls she was going to bake. "Is that all you learned?",Phil said growing impatient again as Stark's mind wandered. "No that's not all. She's snarky. Whatever I said either rolled off or was returned. If I didn't know any better I'd swear we were related.", Tony thought for a moment. "We're not related are we? Cause you being a super secret agent would have access to that kind of information. Not that I wouldn't want to be related to her. I'd just like to know. Cause if we are some of the things I have said and plan to say about her breasts are going to be really inappropriate."

 

 

Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Tony's rambling. "No. You're not related. Darcy is the only child of a mother and father who were also only children. And as far as I know they nor their parents had any connection to the Stark family.",Phil let a slight smirk cross his face. Now he knew who Darcy reminded him of. She and Tony Stark were in fact a lot alike in personality. Both had the same twisted sense of humor and neither trusted easily. But once you were in their lives they'd fight like hell to keep you there. They had a protective streak a mile wide while Darcy was certainly more open with her affections she and Tony both held on tightly to their loved ones. But they weren't the only ones who could have a little fun at the expense of others. "Although I think her mother may have spent some time in New York around the time Darcy would have been conceived. You didn't happen to have a drunken night of sex with a busty blue eyed brunette in the early 80's did you?" It took everything Phil had not to laugh out loud as the color drained from Tony's face. "I'm not serious. Darcy's mother isn't exactly known for her warmth and I can't really picture the woman I know having a wild moment let alone cheating on her husband." Tony's relief was clearly visible as he reached for his glass of scotch.

 

 

 

Phil sighed.  He was ready to bang his head on the table.  He'd bantered enough with Tony Stark to know this could go on for a while.  So he decided to end it by being direct.  "Now if we can continue. Did Darcy say anything that might lead you to believe she knows she's being followed?",Phil said. As much fun as all of this was he needed to know as much as he could about what was going on with Darcy. Not just out of desperation of being away from her for so long but the need to protect her. Tony was just about to start spilling more about Darcy and his observations about the love of Phil's life when the agent's phone rang. Phil looked down at the phone with his brow furrowed. "It's Agent Barton.",he said before answering. "Agent Barton?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded sheepish as it answered, "Hi Boss. We have a problem."

 

Clint had followed Darcy to the wine store and then to the organic market she like to favor. Again he was both frustrated and amused that the girl seemed to not have any clue that she was being followed. At times he'd gotten close just to see if she would notice. She didn't. Clint backed off a bit to give Dominic room to follow Darcy. He didn't like the idea of giving the guy this much leeway in stalking her but he had his orders. Phil would never intentionally put Darcy in harm's way but it wouldn't do much good to catch Dominic and leave the person that SHIELD was sure was behind this to run amok. Nevertheless it didn't stop Clint from wanting to snap the guy's neck for the creepy way he watched Darcy. He knew that Darcy had been through some rough times but the girl was still bright and bubbly. Clint supposed that's what made it a bit hard to picture her with Phil. But he wasn't one to judge. And he could understand that with the life they lived that Phil would be attracted to someone as vibrant as Darcy Lewis. He,Natasha and Phil all shared a common bond. They lived their lives in shadows. It was hard if not impossible to trust anyone other than yourself. But somehow they'd found and bonded with each other. For Phil to find another person that he trusted and loved was nothing short of amazing to Clint. He'd do whatever it took to protect Darcy Lewis and keep her safe for Phil. Plus after following her around for months Clint wanted the chance to meet and talk to her.

 

 

 

Darcy was getting creeped out.  She was pretty sure that the guy in the grey t-shirt and blue jeans was following her.  At first she thought maybe he was just a normal guy following a cute girl around the grocery store.  But after a few minutes of him not even pretending to buy anything Darcy had gotten more than just a little alarmed.  She'd gone and checked out before she was finished buying everything she needed.  If she had to run for her life from this creep she didn't need a lot weighing her down.  She looked up to see him standing at the end of the aisle pretending to browse magazines.  Pfft!  Seriously?!  Who did this guy think he was kidding?  Did he even realize he was holding a Cosmo magazine?  Darcy paid for her items and left the store.  It wasn't very busy and there weren't many people around.  Too bad,Darcy would have preferred a crowd she could have gotten lost in.  She made a quick decision that she was going to beat this guy at his own game.  She changed directions and walked around the corner reaching inside her bag for her taser. She leaned against the wall and waited for the approaching footsteps to get closer. She braced herself and the moment the guy came around the corner she zapped him! As he hit the ground she leaned over and shocked him again. She was just leaning over to make sure that he was down for the count before she reached for his wallet to see who he was when he mumbled, "Phil's going to kill me." Darcy's face paled at the mention of Phil's name before anger took over. When this guy woke up someone was going to have some serious explaining to do!

 

Clint watched as Darcy rounded the corner of the grocery store. He couldn't imagine where she was going. He knew exactly where she'd parked. He rounded the corner to follow her only to end up getting the shock of his life. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Darcy Lewis's angry face staring down at him. And the last thought he had was that his boss Agent Phil Coulson was going to kill him!


	9. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone. I got a bit stuck. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

This was it. Phil's worst fear had come true. Months of careful planning on how he'd tell Darcy he was alive were now blown out of the water. He should have warned Clint not to get too close. Darcy may have seemed oblivious to her surroundings most of the time but she was a smart woman with keen self-preservation instincts. Instincts he always wondered about her acquiring. Every creature had a fight or flight instinct and while Darcy's instincts usually ran more towards the flight side of things she would fight. Phil wondered what made her decide to fight this time without even actually being attacked. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. At the moment none of that was relevant. What was relevant was the phone call he'd received from Clint a few minutes ago. 

 

"Boss. We have problem.",Clint's voice said sounding a bit apprehensive over the phone line. Phil's heart nearly stopped in his chest at all the possible things that could be wrong. Clint had been following Darcy. What if she'd been hurt or killed? He was up and moving towards the elevator before Clint's next words registered, "She caught me." Phil stopped and drew in a breath. "What do you mean she caught you?" In the next few minutes Clint explained that he'd been following Darcy around the grocery store and that when he'd come out to casually follow her back to the car she'd shocked him. Literally shocked him. Phil would have laughed if he wasn't so upset. Apparently Clint had let the fact that Phil was alive be known to Darcy after being taken by surprise and shocked. She was now aware that he was alive and she was not pleased. "So you're saying that you let yourself be caught by a civilian with no training whatsoever Agent Barton?",Phil let some the anger he was feeling slip into his voice. "Yes. And I tried to cover about saying your name but she wasn't buying it. She's demanding to see you. You should be proud boss. Your girl has some mad interrogation skills.",Clint's voice conveyed a rare amount of nerves. Agent Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye could handle almost any situation but facing down a small curvy brunette with a taser and anger management issues had made him loose it. Phil could identify with that. Isn't that how their whole relationship started? "Just bring her here. I'll settle everything once you arrive." Phil hung up the phone before Clint could answer. He had no idea if he could settle things or not. He'd pictured how HE was going to tell Darcy he was alive a million different times in a million different ways. He'd formed and discarded more plans then he could count. This was NOT one of those plans and as he waited for Clint to arrive with Darcy he couldn't help but let the fear of how she'd react overtake him.

 

 

Tony, Bruce,Natasha and Steve watched the usually unflappable Agent Phil Coulson pace in front of the elevator for what had to be the hundredth time. Both Steve and Bruce had suggested they leave the penthouse for a while. And give Coulson some much needed private time for when Darcy arrived. Tony had vetoed that immediately. No way was he going to miss what promised to be some highly entertaining fireworks. From the few hours he'd spent with Darcy Lewis he had a feeling that good ol' Phil was in for a tough time. He liked Coulson but it would do him some good to have his feathers ruffled. And the petite,curvy brunette was just the woman for the job. Tony practically vibrated as the numbers on the elevator climbed higher signalling the coming reunion. 

 

Natasha watched her long time handler with anxious eyes. Phil was scared. Not the kind of scared that one had when entering a combat situation. But the kind of fear one had when they were facing possible heartbreak. Natasha wouldn't have thought it possible if she hadn't been witnessing it with her own eyes. His fear and the things that Clint had told her about Darcy Lewis made her even curious about the girl. Her partner had had a lot to say abut "Phil's Darcy" the past few months. Natasha wasn't sure that the girl Clint had described would appreciate being referred to as a belonging but she'd found herself also thinking of her as "Phil's Darcy". She must be someone truly special to have Clint following her almost constantly except for when on missions. Only valued assets got to have constant surveillance. It was clear watching Phil now that this Darcy was a valued asset. HIS valued asset. Natasha only hoped the girl was worthy of so much attention and devotion from a man that Natasha had gained lots of respect for over the years. And if she wasn't? Well then the Widow would just have to have a little talk with her.

 

If possible Phil tensed even more as the elevator dinged when it hit the penthouse floor. Clint stepped through the doors first leading a very tense and apprehensive looking Darcy into the penthouse. Phil straightened as he took in the sight of her after too many months apart aware that even as he did so she was doing the same. She'd gotten thinner. And he didn't know if the paleness in her complexion now was from lack of sun or the shock of seeing him alive. He decided it was the latter when he saw the look in her eyes. He thought he should say something but found his throat had clenched on him. As they faced each other he could see she was having trouble finding her voice as well. He took a step forward and before he knew it he was standing right in front of her. He saw her visibly shudder as he got close enough to touch. Her hands clenching at her sides as she closed her eyes. "Phil." she said. It sounded more like a prayer than anything else. "You're not real.",she said. He could see the tears leaking from her eyes. "Darcy.",he he said reaching to put a hand on her cheek. She took a step back. "No!",she yelled the one word. Phil's heart clenched at the pain clear in her voice. "You're not real. You'll reach out to touch me and it'll feel real. But then I'll open my eyes and you'll go away. Just like you always do." He realized she must have had a lot of nights filled with dreams just like this. He knew because he'd had those same dreams. Part of him was also afraid it wasn't real. He once again reached for her face and leaned in to kiss her. This time the shudder ran through both their bodies. As he pulled away her eyes fluttered open. "I'm here. And I'm real. And I'm not going anywhere.",he said. She reached out to hold his face. In her hands, "You're here. And you're real.",her eyes held a tentative hope that was quickly replaced by anger. Phil should have seen what was coming next God knows he felt it. Darcy slapped the same cheek she'd been gently cupping just moments before,"Where the hell have you been?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this one. I know it wasn't very long but I wasn't sure how to write the emotional stuff. Leave cookies! Um..I mean reviews. Yes reviews,comments and criticisms please.


	10. Introductions and Explantions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay folks. I do promise to have the next one out a lot sooner. That's what happens when the real world creeps into my cyber life. *glares at the real world* Read and Review please! Questions,comments and cookies are welcome!

The Avengers with the possible exception of Tony were all in various states of shock. None of them had ever seen Coulson display the amount of emotions that he was at this moment. Even Clint who's worked with the Agent the longest couldn't say he'd ever seen his handler display anything but the slightest emotion but right now his heart was completely on his sleeve. Natasha who had been charged with making sure Phil didn't over exert himself had nearly gone in to physically remove the young woman she now knew to be Darcy Lewis away from him. But Phil's reaction of merely gently grasping the hand that she'd used to slap him with and holding it to his cheek had left her in a bit stunned. Steve and Bruce both would have rather been anywhere but where they were at the moment. This was clearly a reunion that should have taken place in private. The only one who didn't seem to be shocked was Tony. And he looked like a child whose favorite cartoon had just come on. It was obvious the billionaire hadn't been this entertained in a long time. 

 

Darcy was still in a state of shock. While being here and touching Phil made it the reality of him being alive all the more real it was still unbelievable. She wanted answers. But looking past Phil at the people in the living room it was clear this was not the time to get those answers. She cleared her throat turning her eyes back to Phil who was looking at her with an odd mixture of love,hope and fear in his eyes. She loved him and she had missed him but right now he could sweat it out. "So who are your friends?",she said walking further into the living room. The first person to stand was of course Tony Stark. Looking at him now his visit yesterday was now making total sense. Darcy felt her blood boil at the thought of not one but two people spying on her and her life. Tony just smiled at Darcy's glare, "Hello again. Did you bring any treats?",he said. He honestly liked Darcy. She was a good egg and she cooked the most delicious food he'd ever tasted and given his status that was quite an achievement. "No. And you may never get a treat from me again.",Darcy said. Tony grinned unrepentant. He had gotten Darcy Lewis's number pretty quickly and he was pretty sure she was all fluff. He'd be enjoying treats by this time tomorrow. Darcy turned from Tony's grinning face to the others in the room. "And while I kind of met Arms over there",she said gesturing to Clint,"I'm really not sure who the rest of you are. But I'll take a wild guess. You're the Black Widow and you're Captain America. And you. Well I don't know who you are.",she said while pointing at first Natasha who merely raised an eyebrow, then Steve whose face was suddenly tomato red, and finally Bruce who by now was fidgeting and refusing to make eye contact.

 

Phil had finally gained enough of his composure to assist with introductions. He admitted to a certain amount of pride that Darcy had as usual put the pieces together. "Yes this is Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, and this is Dr.Bruce Banner.",he said gesturing to each person in turn. Darcy shook hands with each person and seemed to show none of the usual awe or even fear at meeting the Avengers. Although her reaction to Dr.Banner was the most interesting. "Bruce Banner?",she said giving him the once over. Bruce swallowed nervously. He never liked being singled out. It usually meant that there would be awkward questions about the Other Guy but Darcy just smiled at him making him all the more nervous. "Remind me to get your autograph before I leave. My old boss Jane is going to have a nerd-gasm when she finds out I met you.",she gave him a wink before turning back to Phil. Darcy didn't notice the small smile of relief that crossed Bruce's face. He'd spent so many years on the run that even he forgot that he was once(and still was apparently)a very well respected name in the science community. That Darcy Lewis seemed to know this instantly put her on his good list. Darcy was more absorbed with other things than whether she was in Dr.Banner's good graces at the moment. "So is this what you've been doing for the past few months when I thought you were dead? Hanging out with the Avengers?",her voice was calm but her eyes full of the fire that Phil loved so much. He cleared his throat. Preparing to tell her as much of the truth as he was able. "First things first. Before you think that it was all a lie you should know that I did in fact die.",he said. Darcy took a deep breath before going to take a seat on the couch. She looked Phil in the eye and said,"Tell me everything." Phil decided that this was a good thing. At least she was willing to hear him out. "It all started with Thor's younger brother Loki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. Don't hurt me. Cause I can't write if I'm injured.


	11. A SHIELD Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money from this story. These characters are not mine. They are merely pawns in my quest for world domination.  
> Sorry for the wait. It's hard trying to crawl into a character's mind when they don't want you to. As always leave your thoughts,comments and opinions. Good or bad.

Darcy sat on the couch next to Phil. She hadn't said anything since he started explaining the events of the past few months. He'd died. Really died. Twice. She'd been so angry when she found out he was alive that she hadn't considered that he had actually died. He was here sitting next to her, holding her hand but he had come so close to never being there again. Darcy felt any anger or hurt over being lied to melt away. At least towards Phil. Director Fury on the other had would need a feeding tube when she was done with him. She let that thought go for the moment. She had a more pressing matter to deal with. "So if this guy hadn't shown up and started stalking me would you have ever come back?",Darcy said. She was aware of the fear lacing her voice but she just couldn't reign it in. She felt Phil shift next to her before his hand came up to grasp her chin to turn her face towards his. "Of course I was going to come back. But the wound Loki inflicted on me did a lot of damage. I wanted to be stronger. More whole before I came back to you.",Phil said looking at Darcy with worry shading his gaze. Darcy found it funny that two people who clearly loved and needed each other were so very afraid that the other person would wake up one day and realize they'd made a mistake and leave. She knew without being told that Phil worried over their age difference. So of course he'd want to come back when there were no signs of physical weakness left from what had happened. "Do you know how much I missed you?",she said. "Do you understand that the life I've built means nothing without you? I've spent the past few months living half a life. I get up I go to work. I smile at customers and I prepare food. I don't make plans anymore though. Because YOU were my plan. I planned on us getting married and having a life together. Maybe not a normal life but a life. And suddenly it was all gone. And I had nothing. I've been going through the motions and pretending to be okay when all I've wanted is to just collapse.",Darcy stood up from the couch to walk to the window. "And now you're here and I feel like for the first time in months I can take a deep breath and breath again.",she turned back to see Phil had stood from the couch as well. "I'm standing here in this room with you and I'm just realizing that I haven't been breathing. Not since that moment that Director Fury told me that you were dead.",she took a shuddering breath as she broke down in tears again. She felt Phil's arms wrap around her and leaned her head into his chest inhaling his familiar scent. She let her arms slide around him drawing strength from him.

 

"I missed you too. Even when we couldn't see each other there was an e-mail or phone conversation or even a text between us.",Phil said his hand rubbing her back. "Before I met you it had been so long since I wanted or needed anything outside of SHIELD. I admit that it did and still does scare me.",Phil let a smile slip across his face and into his voice. "I don't know if you know this about yourself but you can be a bit intense. You're more full of life than anyone else I've ever met. With perhaps the exception of Tony Stark.",he smiled as Darcy snorted at the mention of the billionaire. "We were finally in a good place and then Loki comes along and takes that all away. When I woke up and found out that the Director had told you I was dead I was angry. But I also wondered if it might not be for the best." Darcy took a step back looking at him with confusion. "Why would you think my believing you were dead was for the best?" Someone else might have missed it but Phil heard the anger in her voice. He sighed,"I wondered if you were better off. You had started building a life for yourself here. I know you have plans to buy the bakery from Mrs.Ivanov and you bought a house. How could I just come back and shake all that up for you? Ask you to be a SHIELD wife?" Darcy's eyebrows creased in question at the term. "A SHIELD wife is someone who is never certain about what her husband is doing. Where's going and when he'll be back. Worst of all a SHIELD wife sometimes becomes a casualty of the life her husband lives. I never wanted what I do to touch you. But then those pictures came in and any hesitations I had disappeared. I'd rather have you close to me. Where I can protect you and keep you safe. Where I can come home and hold you and know that you're alive and well." Darcy stood in front of Phil staring at him. She was overwhelmed with so many feelings in that moment. She understood more clearly now why he'd fought against what the two of them could have in the beginning. How could she have been so foolish? But his concerns over her being a SHIELD wife hadn't been enough to stop him the first time around and it hadn't stopped him this time.

 

 

She smiled up at him taking a deep breath thinking of all the things that she should be saying. "I love you. And if you think that I haven't thought of all those things before then you're not nearly as smart as I thought you were." Phil smiled knowing that she was right. Darcy sniffled reaching up to wipe her eyes,"I'm a mess. Where's the restroom so I can clean myself up? Tasing a guy and then finding out your dead boyfriend isn't dead really takes it out of you." She giggled wiping here eyes again. "It's down the hall first door on the right." Phil smiled watching as she walked off. Just being in the same room with her after all these months had taken a weight off his chest. He knew he'd missed her but he didn't know how much until they were in the same room and she was pressed against him.

 

 

"Wow Phil. Who knew you had it in you?",Phil sighed hearing Tony Stark behind him. He turned to see that not only had Tony come back into the room but the other Avengers as well. Steve was blushing,Bruce gave him an apologetic smile,Clint was smiling his head off,Tony was giving his normal lecherous smile and Natasha was unreadable as always. "I still have Ms.Potts on speed dial Anthony.",he said. "So. Why does everyone think I'm afraid of Pepper?",Tony said with false bravado in his voice. The men turned disbelieving eyes towards him and Natasha raised an eyebrow letting him know just what they thought of that statement. "Fine. I'll behave. But you should know that I fully approve of your choice Phil. She's spunky and hot. And while I'm glad that she's not my kid cause it gives me license to to stare at her rack I can understand the comparison." Phil just shook his head. He'd learned that sometimes the best way to deal with Tony Stark was not to deal with him at all. The man lived to get responses from others. He was like a giant kid sometimes. "You know that the life she has planned for herself here is no longer possible don't you?",Natasha said. Phil took a breath. Leave it to the Black Widow to voice what he didn't want to face. Thanks to the current threat there was no way that Darcy would be able to stay in San Fransisco. Before he could answer Darcy rushed back into room.

 

 

"I totally forgot about my babies!",she said picking up her purse. "Babies?! Phil you got something you want to tell us?",Tony said. "Not children. Dogs.",Darcy said heading towards the elevator. "With everything that's happened I totally forgot that I have to go home to walk and feed them. I'm a terrible owner." She turned back towards Phil with hopeful eyes, "You want to come with me? See the house? Meet the kids?" Phil knew that she wanted to show him the life she was building here. "Sure.",he said following her to the elevator and taking her hand as she beamed at him. He turned back to see Natasha's expression as the elevator doors closed. He knew why she was concerned. Allowing Darcy to show him her life meant leaving her with the illusion that she would not only get to keep it but that he could be a part of that life. As Darcy leaned into his side he knew that he'd have to tell her as soon as possible that she'd have to come back to New York with him. But he just wanted one night. One night where Darcy was totally happy and he was the reason for it. One night before he was responsible for causing the stable ground to shift under her feet once again. Was that really too much to ask for?

 

Dominic Mazur sat in his car across from the hotel he'd tracked Darcy Lewis to. He hadn't meant to be trailing her all day but when she'd taken a detour from her normal route he'd grown curious. He'd arrived just in time to see her enter the hotel with some man. He hadn't been pleased. He had plans for Darcy Lewis. Plans that did not include the complication of a man in her life. He'd been sitting in his car thinking up ways to eliminate the competition when she'd come out of the building with another man. This one he recognized. It was THE Agent Phil Coulson. The one the world had thought dead. He pulled out his phone snapping pictures as the agent loaded Darcy Lewis into the passenger seat of her car and driving away. Things just became a lot more interesting. His employers at Hydra would be very intrigued by this development. And Dominic well the thought of what he would do to and with Darcy Lewis was made all the sweeter when it had the bonus of bringing one of the most formidable agents in SHIELD's history to his knees. He resisted the urge to touch himself at the thought before cranking his engine and following the two of them. Yes the game had gotten a lot more interesting.


	12. Interlude:Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has preferences when it comes to Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all who take the time to read,review,and give me kudos. This is the result of plot bunnies run wild.

Phil Coulson was a very observant person. As an agent it was his best asset. And when it came to his girlfriend Darcy Lewis he took his observing skills to a whole new level. When he was able to get away from his duties at SHIELD he spent his time with Darcy. She was a whirlwind of energy and happiness and fire. Working in a world where subterfuge came as easily as breathing she was a breath of fresh air. As much as Darcy seemed to be one of the most erratic creatures known to man. But that was just on the surface. She was a creature of habit. Like her weekly breakfast routine. She never cooked breakfast on Mondays. She ate cereal. "Because Mondays suck enough without worrying about having to cook." On Tuesdays she made French toast. The best French toast Phil had ever tasted. With a variety of toppings. Her reason? "Because it's still too far from Friday and I need a pick me up." Wednesdays were Phil's favorites. Darcy liked to use the term Hump Day. And preferred to stay in bed as late as possible making love. Why? "Because it's Hump day and homage must be paid!" When she finally crawled out of bed they ate whatever was in the fridge. Thursdays meant muffins. Blueberry, chocolate chip, all kinds of muffins. Why? "Because it's almost Friday! And hey muffins are delicious!" Friday was omelet day. Phil had to admit that he loved the omelets best they were always perfectly made and she took request for whatever he wanted on his. Saturday was a repeat of Monday. But for a different reason. "You have to eat cereal on Saturdays! It's like tradition! And hey cartoons!" So he Phil Coulson spent his few and precious free Saturdays on the couch with his girlfriend watching cartoons. None of his agents could ever find out about this. Sundays meant another day of marathon lovemaking and brunch out at her favorite diner. Why? "Because not only do I get to eat someone else's cooking for a change I get to take out my favorite secret agent man and show him off." She'd smile at him across the table before opening her menu and making her order. 

 

Yes Darcy Lewis was a creature of habit when it came to her breakfast routine. Phil rarely spent more than two days at once with her but the days he spent with her were the best days of his life. In the moments before he died the moments as his life flashed before his eyes his final thoughts were not of how he'd failed to stop Loki as some might assume. Phil Coulson's last thought was that today was Sunday and Darcy would be sitting in a diner alone. And how much he wished he was with her at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this. I may put more of these in here when I get stuck between chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter. I'll probably post the next one later tonight. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to comment and leave kudos and share this story.

"Huh. So did anyone else expect that Agent Phillip Coulson would have such a hot girlfriend? Cause I gotta say I didn't.",Tony was rambling to fill the awkward silence left after Darcy and Phil exited. "I mean I met her and she's awesome but to actually SEE them together is just...wow!" The rest of the team tended to agree. "I've never seen him show that much emotion over anything or anyone.",Clint said. "And I've known him the longest." "Yeah it was a bit strange but nice.",Bruce said wiping his glasses. "Everyone should have someone they can hold onto." No one said anything but everyone knew he was thinking about Betty. Steve didn't say anything his mind wandering to Peggy. Maybe it was time for him to move on and find some dame in this time and place. Natasha glanced at Clint "Yes. It's nice to see him so happy. He deserves it. IF she's worthy." The implication of what would happen to the girl if she turned out to be unworthy of Phil was clear in her posture. Clint smiled knowingly,"She's worthy. I've followed her around for weeks. She's got a good heart. But not so soft that she can't handle being the wife or girlfriend of a SHIELD agent. Hell after the way she took me down. She could BE a SHIELD agent.",he smiled sheepishly remembering how Darcy got the drop on him. "Yeah you want to tell us how that happened? You being a super secret bad ass spy and everything. You let a mere baker get the best of you?",Tony snickered at the thought. "The fact that she's got Phil wrapped around her finger should tell you she's not a 'mere' anything.",Clint said. Everyone nodded agreement. "Well anyways I'm hungry. Anymore of the food left that I brought back from the bakery?",Tony said. Steve shook his head looking slightly ashamed,"I kind of ate it...all." "You kind of ate it all?",Tony repeated in disbelief. "What? It was really good and you all know how fast my metabolism is.",Steve's tone had gone a bit defensive. "Whatever. I'll just order room service. But you all make sure you're ready to go to the bakery bright and early in the morning.",Tony said with an anticipatory smile on his face. "Why? What's so special about tomorrow that we have to be up early?",Bruce said. It was never a good thing when Tony was this happy. "Well other then getting to see Phil's girlfriend at work and grilling her? It's French Toast Tuesday!" As Tony walked out everyone had one question on their minds but Steve voiced it,"Um..what's French Toast Tuesday?"

 

As Darcy and Phil pulled up outside of her house she glanced over at him and asked,"Should I be worried that you knew not only where I lived but how to get here without me telling you?" Phil just smiled at her. Darcy shook her head before walking up the steps to the house. "Now be warned that they can be a bit wary of strangers. Especially Brutus. He's had a rough time." Phil nodded as Darcy opened the door. They were barely in the door before the two dogs charged them. Until the smaller of the two saw Phil standing next to Darcy. He shrank back and started growling. "It's okay Patches. It's okay Brutus. This is Phil. He's cool.",Darcy said reaching for the leash. "I'll take them out and try to work out some of the extra energy they have. Maybe they'll be calmer when we come back." Phil was well aware that they'd been followed and there was no way he was going to let Darcy go out alone. "I'll come with you.",he said. 

 

As the two plus the dogs walked down the street hand in hand it struck Phil how normal this was. With Darcy no matter the situation he managed to get lost in whatever they were doing. He was still aware that there was danger and he was still on guard. Years of training would never be erased. But in these small moments he could pretend there was no one else but he and Darcy. "Let's head back. I'll make dinner and I promise by the time you're through slipping them both a few pieces of chicken they'll be your new best friends." Phil smiled at that. He still needed to tell Darcy his plan to take her and the dogs back to New York with him. 

 

As he and Darcy reentered the house and let the dogs off their leashes Phil took the time to look around. He'd seen it from the outside a few times in pictures but had given strict orders that no one enter the premisses unless Darcy was in danger. He didn't want to violate her sanctuary. This house was pure Darcy. The splashes of color and decorations. The pictures of her with her grandmother and a few with her and Jane Foster with Erik Selvig. He wouldn't have put it past her to have one with Thor but he found none. But as he walked into Darcy's bedroom and found a picture of himself by the bedside he felt his heart clench. "I go to bed with you every night.",Darcy said walking in behind him. "I really wanted to share this place with you." She walked up to him wrapping her arms around his back and placing her head against his shoulder. "It didn't really feel like home until now." Phil's gut clenched at her words. He truly hoped she'd meant it cause while he didn't need her to agree to coming to New York he certainly wanted her to. "Come on let's go make dinner. And then I'm going to take you to bed.",she said holding his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. "You know I haven't been cleared by medical for those kinds of..activities yet.", he said letting himself be pulled along. "I'm sure we can arrange for something we'll both enjoy.",the smile she sent him was completely wicked and he couldn't wait to see what she'd come up with.


	14. Chapter 14

He could feel eyes on him. He always could. It was a useful skill when you dealt with people who were trying to kill you. But even as he registered that he was being watched he also knew that he was safe. "Darcy.",he said. "Hm?",Darcy said. "What are you doing?",he asked. "I'm watching you.",Darcy said it like it was perfectly normal. "Why are you watching me?",Phil said finally opening his eyes and turning his head to watch her. "Because you died. And you were gone and I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen again.",Darcy said reaching a hand out to trace the lines of his face. He caught her hand in his laying a kiss on the back of it. "I can't promise you that it will never happen again. And I'm not sure staring at me can stop it.",he said. His chest tightened just thinking about how much she'd suffered thinking he was dead. "Well I figure that bad things only seem to happen to either of us when we're not looking. So if I keep my eyes on you you'll be safe.",she said getting out of bed. "I know it's silly but it's how I feel.",Darcy walked into the bathroom leaving the door open. "Which is why I'm going to have a 'Take your boyfriend to work day.'" Phil sighed looking at the clock on the bedside table it read five a.m. He knew Darcy's job required her to be an early riser but he also knew the shop didn't open for a while yet. As if hearing his thoughts Darcy answered him, "I have to go in early for a delivery." He listens to the sounds of her moving around the bathroom and watches as she gathers her clothing for the day. "Would you care to join me and save some time and water? You know how I feel about our environment.",she throws a smile over her shoulder. And while Phil is still restricted in what he is and isn't supposed to do he wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying some quality Darcy time. "As I recall the two of us showering together tended to delay and not expedite things." Darcy merely smiles turning on the shower and dropping her robe.

 

An hour later Phil is enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen of the bakery and being tortured by the smells of bread baking when Darcy opened the door for the delivery guy. Phil perked up at the sight of the tall dark haired man smiling a little too widely at his girlfriend. "Good morning Andrew.",Darcy said standing off to the side as the guy wheeled in boxes filled with fresh berries. Andrew paused at the sight of Phil sitting at the giant kitchen table,"Hello.",he said his open smile becoming a little wary. Phil realized he was scowling at the man and quickly smoothed out his features. "Oh! Phil this is Andrew.",Darcy said turning from inspecting the delivery. "Andrew is an organic berry farmer and one of my favorite people.",she said beaming at the guy whom Phil had decided he had to now kill. "And Andrew this is Phil,my boyfriend and my most favorite person in the universe.",she walked over to Phil wrapping her arms around his waist completely oblivious to the fact that her statement had just saved Andrew's life. He smiled and extended his hand for Andrew squeezing perhaps a little too tightly then necessary. Andrew gave Phil a slight nod in understanding. Darcy shook her head watching the silent conversation that was taking place. MEN! "Andrew brings me the best berries. And just wait until you taste the jams and jellies that his boyfriend Clark makes." She smirked at Phil letting him know that she was aware of exactly of what he was up to. He merely raised an eyebrow and grunted before heading back to his seat. 

 

Shortly after Andrew left and Darcy had taken the bread out of the oven and done most of her prep work for the day there was a knock on the front door. Phil walked out and was only slightly surprised to see Tony Stark's smirking face through the glass. He was slightly more surprised to see the faces of the other Avengers. He unlocked the door and let them all in. "We're here for French toast.",Tony said as a greeting. He walked past Phil heading toward the kitchen. Steve and Bruce gave Phil sympathetic looks before following Tony into the kitchen while Natasha and Clint stopped just inside the door. "So Boss. How was last night?",Clint was giving Phil quite possibly the most lecherous grin he had ever seen. "My night was fine Agent Barton." He refused to be baited into giving Barton the intimate details of his and Darcy's sex life. Natasha merely gave a slight nod and tiny smile before pulling Clint along into the kitchen. Phil could already hear Darcy yelling at Tony, "Don't you dare touch that oven Stark!" He sighed before going back into the kitchen. How had this become his life?

 

"Hey Darce! We came for French toast. Remember you told me to come early if I wanted to get some.",Tony said giving Darcy his best hopeful grin. "You didn't really mean it when you said I couldn't have anymore treats did you?" Darcy stared at him for a minute before relenting. "I guess if I'm going to forgive Phil for playing dead and Clint for being a sick stalker then I can forgive you for coming in and buying up most of the store." Tony gave her a childish grin. "Now you know the rules if you're going to stay you have to work. Now I have some cookies dough and pastries in the freezer. If you could take them out so they could thaw a bit before going in to oven I'd appreciate it." Steve looked at Darcy with his puppy eyes. "You can get the last loaves of bread out of the oven for me.",Darcy said with a soft smile. He looked relieved at having something to do. Natasha and Clint seemed to be in their own little world. Darcy had some questions about their relationship but was scared that it would lead to her neck getting snapped. Bruce was sitting quietly at the table tapping away at his tablet. She'd leave him too it unless he started to look bored. She knew enough to leave scientist alone in there thoughts otherwise they got testy. She smiled as Phil came through the door. She was about to speak when there was a knock on the front door. She glanced at the clock,"Must be Lucy. She helps me out on our busy days." She nods to the Avengers as she heads to the front of the store.

 

After that the day is a bit of a blur. The Avengers spend most of the morning in the kitchen seeming content to have Darcy feed them at random parts of the morning. Tony kept promising Darcy he'd pay for the whole shop to be relocated if she'd come to New York with them. While Steve inhaled everything that was put in front of him. At some point Mrs. Ivanov came in and started up a conversation with Natasha in Russian. Bruce ate but mostly seemed to enjoy the tea that Darcy had made for him. Clint was the only one to seem brave enough to come out of the kitchen. Granted he just seemed to want to make coffee and pilfer pastries but every once in a while he'd help with an order. And Phil? Well Phil was feeling a bit overwhelmed. This was Darcy in her element. Cooking and taking care of people. She moved seamlessly from the kitchen to the dining area. Mingling with the customers who all knew her by name and who she seemed to know as well. She may not have been here very long but she'd made some ties. He'd had a glimpse of it with the delivery guy earlier and later with Mrs. Ivanov who clearly thought of Darcy as part of her family and now with the customers who she laughed and joked with while knowing their orders before they seemed to. Even telling a few "You'll eat what I bring you and you'll love it." Which would seem totally pushy if it didn't turn out to be true every time she did it. How was Phil going to get her to come back to New York with him? He could tell her it was for her own safety but Darcy would never run from a fight. Yes Tony could give her her own shop but Phil was realizing just how important this shop was to her. She had built a life for herself here. How was he going to ask her to give all of that up?

 

Phil spent most of the morning wrestling with his dilemma. He didn't know what he was going to do. And just as the morning crowd disappeared and the shop had started to clear out the door opened and in walked in the reason for all of Phil's concerns. Dominick Mazur stood in the shop followed by two goons. Dominick had a sick smirk on his face as he approached the counter. "Hello Agent Coulson. You look well for a dead man."


	15. Chapter 15

Phil was surprised and disgusted that Dominic Mazur would have the nerve to walk into the bakery at that moment. Prior intelligence showed the man had an inflated ego but this was bold even for him. Phil pushed Darcy behind him in a gesture to go get the others. He didn't think that Mazur would make any move in broad daylight in front of witnesses but he wanted the man as far away from Darcy as possible. "Yes. I am alive and well.",Phil said. "You'll have to excuse me but I don't think we've been introduced.",he said. Phil had his poker face in place. It wasn't easy when all he wanted was to snap Mazur's neck and end the threat he posed to Darcy.

 

Dominic smiled at the agent in front of him. The man's reputation didn't seem to do him justice. Phillip Coulson was an unassuming man in appearance but the closer one looked the more you found you were dealing with a dangerous individual. But Dominic didn't shy away from conflict. He embraced and welcomed it. Approaching the agent in a bakery may not have been part of his employer's instructions but Dominic found he couldn't quite help himself. He'd always loved to push limits. Poking the hornet's nest was always more fun then being passive. And judging by the way that agent Coulson was looking at him he was more than ready to sting. "I'm sorry. I am Dominic Mazur. But I'm almost positive that you already knew that.",he said. His lips twitched as the other people spilled out of the backroom. He immediately recognized Tony Stark and Steve Rogers aka Iron Man and Captain America. It took him a bit longer to recognize Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov and last but not least Bruce Banner. Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the Hulk. SHIELD might not have known it but HYDRA's intel on the Avengers was quite extensive. After all to date they served the biggest threat to the organization. 

 

"Is there a problem?",Steve Rogers said. Dominic sneered at the golden boy. "No. No problem at all. I merely came in for my morning coffee and pastry. Where did the charming Darcy disappear to?",he smiled internally as he watched Coulson's fist tighten at the mention of the girl's name. It seemed all their speculations were correct. Darcy Lewis meant a great deal to the agent. And that meant there was a weakness where there was none before. A weakness that Dominic personally would take great pleasure in exploiting.

 

:"You need to leave.",this came from Clint Barton. Clint had watched Dominic watch Darcy for weeks and had been unable to do anything about it. But being this close to the guy was taking everything he had not to punch the smug bastard in his capped teeth. "I'm sorry I was not aware that it was the business of SHIELD or the Avengers that I come in for a cup of coffee.",Dominic said. He watched as Darcy finally emerged from the kitchen and started moving around behind the counter. Seeing an opportunity to further agitate the Avengers and Coulson he turned towards the girl behind the counter only to find his view blocked by Doctor Banner and Natasha Romanov. "You know Darcy and I have passed many a pleasant morning over coffee.",he knew was making it sound like more than it was and he enjoyed the reactions he was getting.

 

"I believe that you were asked to leave.",surprisingly enough it was not Natasha Romanov that spoke but Doctor Banner. Dominic noticed the slight green tinge in the man's complexion and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Perhaps that is one hornet's nest best left alone. He was saved when a hot paper cup and white paper bag were shoved into his hands by Darcy. "Here take your morning order and get out. And please don't bother coming back.",Dominic looked into the eyes of the woman he'd been watching the past few months. Where once there was a wary sense of self preservation there was now seething anger. It wasn't at all off putting. If anything it stirred him even more. There was the fire he knew she had. He wanted so badly to be the one to extinguish it. But only after he enjoyed being burned by it.

 

Phil came up behind Darcy to gently pull her away from Dominic. "If you leave now I won't kill you and dispose of your body.",Phil said with a bland smile. Dominic looked at the other people standing around staring at them. Realizing he'd pushed as far as he could he turned and walked out the door. The last thing he hear was Tony Stark's voice "Don't let the door hit you in the ass!" Dominic clenched his teeth at that. He'd be back and he'd wipe the smug look off their collective faces. This had become personal for him quite some time ago and he was too close to his goal of getting Darcy Lewis to himself to walk away now.


	16. Chapter 16

Phil felt the tension flow out of Darcy as Dominic Mazur exited the shop. In response he allowed his own body to relax. He'd never wanted to kill someone so badly in his entire life. Which given his profession was really saying something. Phil recognized that it was because of Darcy and the threat the man posed to her. When he fell in love with Darcy she'd become his. His to love and take care of and that meant protecting her especially when the threat was due to him and the life he'd chosen to live. He felt Darcy lean her head back against him and tightened his arms around her. 

 

"Well that was fun.",Tony said. "I just thought you should know Darcy came into kitchen that I found some cameras and listening devices." Phil's body tensed right back up at this. And he could have sworn he heard Darcy growl. "What?! You mean that perv has been watching me cook?! Somehow that's even worse then him peaking in on me in the shower!",Darcy said. Phil let himself smile at that. From anyone else the statement would have been insane but from Darcy it made perfect sense. Cooking to Darcy was something personal. She could lose herself in creating something wonderful that others enjoyed. She'd welcomed the Avengers into her kitchen willingly. Phil had no doubt that was partially because of him. But the thought of someone like Dominic Mazur peaking in on her while she worked was a true violation. Phil ticked off yet another reason to hurt the man when the time came. 

 

"Show us where.",Phil said. Tony lead the way into kitchen to show where in the few minutes that the others had been out front he'd found and disassembled the few cameras and listening devices he'd found. "They were scattered around the place. Aren't you glad that I'm so nosy?",Tony looked smug. "Yes. This is one time when your child-like behavior has paid off.",Phil said examining the cameras. "Can you retrieve anything from them?",Natasha asked. "Perhaps we can find out just how long Mazur's been watching Darcy." Phil agreed while watching Darcy's face. She'd gone a bit pale and he was worried. "How about you leave the shop in Danielle's hands and I'll take you home.",Phil's worry grew when instead of putting up the fight that he was expecting Darcy just nodded and walked back towards the shop. 

 

Darcy was overwhelmed. She'd never had a panic attack in her life but she's pretty sure that's what was happening at this moment. As the car came to a stop in front of the house she realized she had no memory of how she'd gotten here or when she'd left the shop. She got out of the car when Phil opened the door for her. She figured he must have driven them here. She unlocked the door and walked past the confused dogs who'd come running to get their requisite tummy rubs. Phil closed and locked the door behind them. Darcy turned to see him looking at her with a look of concern on his face. "Could you take them out for me?",she asked. Phil nodded still wearing a look of concern before leashing up the dogs and taking them out. Darcy went upstairs. She suddenly felt the urge to shower. She'd make them lunch when she came back down.

 

Phil came back into the house to hear the shower running. He went into the kitchen and refilled the dog dishes with water before going upstairs. He knew it wasn't just the confrontation at the bakery this morning that was hitting Darcy. It was everything. His return and what it meant. Realizing that she was a target and was being stalked by a crazy person. It was all hitting Darcy at once. It was a burden he wished he could take from her. It didn't help him much feeling like he was the source of all this. 

 

"It's not your fault.",Phil glanced up at the sound of Darcy's voice. He was a bit put out. He hadn't even heard the shower turn off. "It's not your fault that there are terrible and sick people in this world like Dominic Mazur in this world.",Darcy said coming to sit beside him on the bed. Phil sighed,"Maybe not but it is my fault that this one has honed in on you." Darcy slipped her hand into his. "I believe we've had this discussion before.",she said. Phil smiled remembering the fight they'd had when he'd made the misguided attempt to break it off between them because of the perils of his life. "Yes. I recall you being very adamant about not letting a little thing like possibly being maimed or killed run you off.",Phil said. "That hasn't changed.",Darcy said. "It's just a lot to take in at one time. I think I'm entitled to freak out. If only just a little bit." Phil picked up her hand and kissed it. Darcy climbed onto the bed pulling him with her. "I think that we deserve a nap.",she said putting his arm around her stomach before snuggling into him. Phil didn't normally nap but he was content to spend this time just relaxing with Darcy. He really did need to talk to her about New York he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Darcy woke up slowly realizing that the sun had gone down. She rolled over and realized that Phil was gone. She climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. She was surprised to see Phil in the kitchen in front of the stove. The dogs were standing near the entrance of the kitchen staring at him as he moved around. "Hey what are you making?",Darcy said entering the kitchen to see what he was preparing. "Chili?",she said. "I don't think this is the first time I've ever seen you cook." Darcy smiled going to the fridge and getting a drink. Phil smiled, "This is the first time I've had a chance to cook for you.",he said stirring the pot. "Why don't you have a seat at the table and I'll bring this to you." Darcy let a warm feeling run through her. She could admit that she enjoyed having Phil in her kitchen making her dinner made her feel all domesticated. She liked it.

 

Phil wasn't quite sure what the smile on Darcy's face meant but he was glad to know that she was feeling better. "Are you sure you don't need any help.",Darcy said. Phil knew how hard it was for her to let anyone else take over and take care of her. "Nope. Just relax and enjoy.",he said bringing two bowls and a pack of crackers to the table. "I don't believe you've ever made dinner for me before.",Darcy smiled as she crumbled her crackers and put them into her chili. "I know you find this hard to believe but before I met you I did lots of things in the kitchen like make myself dinner.",Phil teased. "I'd have done it sooner if someone wasn't so fanatical about her work space." Darcy stuck out her tongue before taking a bite of her chili. "This is good.",she said. "I know.",Phil smirked at her before taking a bite of his own chili.

 

Later as they sat on the couch watching TV Phil reluctantly brought up the subject that he'd been dreading all night. He'd decided that the best way to approach the subject was to dive right in. "You know I'd feel better if you came back with me to New York?",he said running his fingers through Darcy's hair. "No.",Darcy said. Phil waited for her to continue and then shifted to look at her when she said nothing else. "No? Just no?",Phil said. "I'm not going to move to New York. I won't let some psycho force me out of my home.",Darcy said sitting up and shifting away from Phil. "Darcy this guy wants to hurt me through you. And part of me is starting to think that hurting me is just a bonus.",Phil said. Darcy got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Besides I thought you said that you didn't really have a life here.",he winced as Darcy started throwing dishes in the sink in agitation.

 

"Yeah I said that. And it's true. But it doesn't mean that I'm not trying to build something for myself.",she said turning to face him. "I know why you want me to come to New York. I understand. But you have to understand that I'm trying to create a life for myself. One that I can be proud of. You're the one that helped me find the confidence to do that. I'd think you of all people would get it." Phil sighed and took her hand. "I do understand. I want that for you. But it won't happen if you're killed by some nut job. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. And who would take care of Patches and Brutus if something happens to their mommy?",he said trying to lighten then mood with that last bit. Judging by the look on Darcy's face it didn't work.

 

"In the past few months I've missed you so much. But working at the bakery and doing things to make this house my own has helped me through some of that. Mrs.Ivanov reminds me so much of my granny. I've really grown attached to her. She's getting ready to retire and wants me to take over the shop. I've been putting away money for that. And building what I think is a good reputation to grow the business on. If I come to New York what will I have there?",Darcy said.

 

Phil's heart ached at the look on her face. She was being completely honest with him. He'd seen the signs. That she was trying so hard to move on without him to create a place for herself. It was why he'd debated with himself about coming back into her life. But he was honest enough with himself to admit that while Dominic Mazur's presence had spurred him into action the thought of Darcy moving on without him had played a role in his decision. "You'd have me. If you came to New York you'd have me. And you could build a business and reputation in New York. You're an amazing chef.",he said. He tried to cover the desperation in his voice. He wasn't sure he could leave her here. All the way on the other side of the country anymore. Not with a psycho lurking around. He'd been an agent long enough to know that Darcy in danger was a distraction. A big one. And in his business a distracted agent was a dead one.

 

Darcy stared into Phil's face and saw something she'd never truly seen there before. Fear. Phil was terrified. Terrified of leaving her here and having something happen to her. The thought gave her pause and wonder what kind of psycho Dominic Mazur really was if the thought of him being so close to Darcy could shake Phil this way. "I think that we both know I won't run. But I am willing to compromise. Whatever safety measures you want me to take..OTHER thank going to New York. I'm willing to listen to and even implement into my routine. But that's as far as I'm willing to go.",Darcy said.

 

Phil knew he'd been beaten. And honestly she wouldn't be the girl he fell in love with if she hid at the first sign of trouble. So while the thought of leaving her here for the time being terrified him he'd do what she asked. First thing in the morning he'd be on the phone with Barton to have him come over and see what could be done to secure Darcy's home and work place. He was pretty sure he could talk Tony into having JARVIS keep tabs on Darcy. The billionaire was already fond of her and her cooking. He'd also talk Natasha into giving Darcy some self-defense lessons. And put a detail on her. He'd do everything he could to keep her safe. And if all else failed he could always just snap Mazur's neck. It's not like he'd be missed by anyone. At the thought of killing Dominic Phil let himself smile. "Okay. We'll do it your way. Bu at the first sign of trouble I will have you and the dogs on a plane to New York and locked up under SHIELD protection so fast it'll make your head spin.",he said pulling Darcy into his arms.

 

Darcy sighed letting herself be comforted by Phil's embrace. What she hadn't said was that the thought of uprooting her life and going to New York to be with Phil scared her so much because he died. Phil died. He was gone and she was alone. What would she do if that happened again? She'd be in New York alone and he'd be gone. She loved him but she couldn't allow herself to fall into that trap again. Where he became her world only to lose him. But he was here now. Not New York. Not dead. And she planned to make the most of it.

 

She stepped back taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "Come on super spy. We've got a lot of time to make up for.",she said. Phil smiled and let her lead him to bed. He knew that this was just a diversion. But he'd allow it. They both went to bed that night thinking about the lives they'd chosen and whether or not a chef and a super spy could really make it work. Both completely unaware that the two of them were very much the topic of thought and discussion for others.


	18. Interlude: Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause plot bunnies take over when Valentine's day rolls around.

Darcy stood in front of the mirror staring at her outfit. She'd changed five times since she got home. She'd gotten a call from Phil telling her to put on something nice because they were going out for Valentine's Day. Darcy had been shocked and pleasantly surprised. She'd always been the type to say,"What's the big deal about one silly holiday?". But she could admit that most of that had been based on the fact that she rarely had a boyfriend who made it to Valentine's day or who totally sucked at doing anything special for that day. This was the first time since grade school that she could remember being excited for the hearts and flowers holiday and couldn't wait to find out what Phil had planned.

 

By seven o'clock she'd decided to go with the blue knee length dress she'd bought at a thrift shop for occasions just like this. It was her first time wearing it and she felt like it was appropriate. Darcy and Phil had only been dating few months but she'd never felt this way about anyone before and hoped that this was first of many holidays spent together. At least when Phil could get away from his duties at SHIELD. She was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

 

When the door swung open Phil felt his breath catch in his chest. "Wow!",he breathed out. He hadn't planned on that being the first thing he said but he found that when it came to Darcy he had little to know self control. Deciding to just go with it he continued on,"You look amazing.",he said. Darcy's smile and blush let him know it was the exact right thing to say. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.",she said reaching for her coat as she stepped into the hall. Phil helped her put her coat on allowing his hands to linger longer than necessary on her shoulders before nuzzling her hair. She'd left it down. He loved it when she left it down. "Thanks. I decided to forgo the tie this evening.",he said. Darcy turned to him a smile on her lips. "Casual looks good on you Phil.",she said leaning up to place a soft kiss on his mouth. Almost of their own accord his hands came up to grip her hips and pull her closer to him. He was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled back smiling. "Ah-ah. If we start that then we'll never get to dinner and I want to know what my surprise is.",Darcy teased. Phil just smiled and took her hand. He swore she was going to be the death of him!

 

As they arrived at the restaurant Phil could see Darcy nearly vibrating with excitement. He was sometimes reminded how much younger than him she really was. Moments like this when her eyes were shining with hope and unveiled happiness. He knew that some of it was the live he'd lived. It made it difficult for him to look at things the way she did. But that was just one of the reasons he loved being with her. It was rare he got to touch true goodness or innocence in his line of work but that was Darcy. She made him feel lighter. Took him back to a time and place where his world wasn't all super villains, psychos,spies, and subterfuge. It's not that he forgot all of it only that this was SHE was the very person and thing he fought for. He didn't know how much he needed that. So he'd thank her by giving into this holiday that he'd normally right off as being stupid and useless.

 

When they entered the restaurant and were shown to a private booth Darcy couldn't help the thrill that went down her spine. "We'll have your finest champagne please.",Phil said. The waiter nodded and left. Darcy lifted an eyebrow in question. "What?",Phil said. "Champagne? You never drink unless we're at home for the evening.",she said. "Well it is a special occasion.",Phil said unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap. "I have to tell you how much I'm enjoying this. It's the first time I've ever had a truly nice Valentine's day.",Darcy said pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked like she regretted the admission. Phil would be lying if he said that this didn't make him just a little happy. "Well hopefully this will be the first of many." He knew he'd said the right thing when her smile spread across her face.  This is what he wanted.  A perfect evening with Darcy.  He'd diverted all calls to Sitwell and unless there was a truly dire emergency he had nothing to worry about.  As Darcy leaned over to press her lips to his he thought that if he was interrupted and pulled away from her this evening he'd rip he spine out of the person responsible.

 

Later after an uninterrupted dinner and a vigorous round of lovemaking Phil thought how much he truly meant what he'd said. He wanted to spend many more Valentine's days with Darcy. He wanted to spend every holiday with her. And during those times he'd be too busy with his work at SHIELD he wanted to spend the day after with her making up for it. He glanced at his jacket thinking about the ring he'd bought. It was too much, too fast and he was nuts to even be thinking about asking her to marry him. But even as he that thought crossed his mind Darcy snuggled closer to him and he thought maybe...just maybe it wasn't too soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing things from the perspective of the heroes and the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrestled with my muse on this chapter. Darcy and Phil come so easily to me. It's everyone else that gives me trouble.

As the Avengers left the diner that afternoon all of their minds were on the couple that had gone on to Darcy's house. While Clint,Natasha and Tony all knew Coulson before his death Steve and Bruce had barely had any contact with the man. But they'd all spent time with him since his miraculous return from the dead. "I've never seen Phil like that. He's usually a lot more controlled. But I swear he was about ten seconds away from punching Mazur's teeth in.",Clint said. "I agree.",Natasha said. "If Darcy had not stepped in when she did violence definitely wold have broken out." "The guy was asking for it.",Tony said. He'd seen how protective Coulson had gone over Darcy. It was the same way he felt whenever anyone threatened Pepper. He was of the opinion that no matter how far the human race evolved the need to protect one's mate would always be instinctual. 

 

"He came in there with the purpose of feeling Coulson out. Phil let entirely too much show with his reactions.",Clint said. He got why Coulson was upset. But he was one of the most controlled people Clint had ever met. And he knew for a fact that if he'd reacted the way Coulson had this afternoon Phil would be calling him out on it right this moment. But he supposed everyone had a button. One thing in the world that allowed the enemy to wiggle their way under your skin. The only difference between Clint and Phil was that for Clint that one thing was Natasha Romanov and unlike Darcy Lewis his girl could take care of herself. He nearly snorted aloud. Even in his head it didn't seem right to call Natasha either "his" or "girl". He grinned thinking so long as he only thought those things he should be able to keep all his limbs in tact. He glanced over to Natasha noting her raised eyebrow. Did she know what he was thinking?

 

"Do you think she'll come to New York now that Mazur has shown his hand?",Steve said. "She's alone out here and she needs to be protected." "She seems more then capable of handling herself.",Bruce said with a slight smile. "She didn't back down from Mazur and let's not forget what she did to Clint.",the humor in Bruce's voice was unmistakeable. Clint glared and then shrugged. While he wasn't thrilled about Darcy getting the drop on him he could admit that she had backbone. And heart. Anyone who was going to be a part of Phil's life and by extension the lives of the Avengers would need both. He reevaluated his earlier thoughts about Darcy being able to take care of herself. With a little help she should be fine. He'd help and judging by the reactions of the others they all would.

 

"I liked her.",Natasha's quiet voice cut through the silence. "She's good for Coulson and he seems good for her." Everyone was silently shocked. Natasha rarely gave her stamp of approval and never so quickly. "Darcy will come to New York but it will be in her own time. First she has to accept that Coulson isn't going to die on her. That will take time.",she said. "In the meantime we will make sure that they are both safe by taking care of Mazur and whoever it is that is backing him." No one spoke but it was a given that when the Black Widow said "take care of" she didn't mean it in a nice way. Given their encounter with him this afternoon none of them could bring themselves to feel sorry for the guy.

 

Dominic Mazur sat in his temporary apartment thinking about his encounter with Phil Coulson and the Avengers this afternoon. He'd tilted his hand but he hadn't been able to resist. His bosses weren't pleased and he'd been informed that his services were no longer needed. He'd just received his payment for the job and summarily dismissed. He was fine with that. It left him free to chase his own ends. He let a smile flit across his face. Now more then ever he would relish taking Darcy Lewis from not only Phil Coulson but the Avengers as well. She'd be come his obsession. He knew it wasn't sane or healthy but no one had ever accused him of being either of those things. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of sobbing in the corner. He turned to stare at the brunette with her mouth and hands duct taped,eyes wide with fear. She was a poor substitute for the one he really wanted. But she'd do for now he thought as he stood up removing his robe. "So eager for my attentions again?",he said approaching the frightened girl with a smile. She wouldn't last much longer but then again she wouldn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominic is so sick! I feel icky just writing him!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for this chapter. So sorry it took a while. I hope it turned out okay. As usual please read and comment. It helps to know how I'm doing.

Phil cursed as he hung up the phone with the local police department. He'd gone out early that morning to go for a run and picked up a newspaper. He knew it was considered primitive to buy a paper in this day and age but it was one of those small pleasure he enjoyed and wasn't quite ready to give up to the cyber age quite yet. His breath had stopped in his chest when he saw the cover story. A young woman's body had been found in the park. Cassandra Weston's body had been dumped in the park she'd been raped and mutilated. Normally he'd have just sighed over the loss of life but when he'd seen the picture of the woman before she'd been murdered he'd nearly thrown up. Not many things hit him hard but the woman's resemblance to Darcy had terrified him. He could admit to running back to the house and up the stairs to make sure she was still there safe and sound. Phil knew without confirmation that Dominic Mazur was the one who'd taken this young woman's life. He'd seen traces of this M.O during SHIELD's investigation of Mazur's background. It was suddenly more clear then ever that Mazur was no longer operating on any agenda but his own. He was fixated on Darcy. And just the thought of what he'd do if he got to her was enough to make Phil want to bundle her up and rush her off to New York so he could lock her in Stark tower. Whether she was willing or not. Phil had sent men to Mazur's hotel room to pick him up but he'd already checked out and hadn't been spotted since. He'd gone underground and with his money and resources he could stay underground for quite some time. The only chance they had now was to draw him out and Phil knew just how to do it.

 

Clint stared at the pictures of the young woman that had been murdered at the hands of Dominic Mazur. Phil had them sent over from the police department. He wanted all the Avengers aware and alert about the situation. And the "situation" was that Mazur was a sick bastard who had decided that Phil's girlfriend was going to be his next victim. He hadn't made an official move yet but it was clear that every life he was taking right now as just a substitute for what he really wanted. As he looked around at the faces of the others in the room he realized he was not the only one who had reached this conclusion. 

 

Tony was of course the first one to speak. "This guy is sick. Am I the only one who read the details of this autopsy? I mean the pictures are bad enough but the details...",the billionaire visibly shuddered. "She suffered. She suffered a lot.",Natasha said. "By the time he was done she would have been begging for death.",she was as usual stone-faced. But if you looked hard enough you could see the tightness around her mouth and the clenching of her fists. "If he gets a chance to get to Darcy what he'll do will be so much worse.",Bruce said quietly. "I mean this poor girl was just a stand in. I don't want to think about what he'd do if he could get to the real thing." "Well we'll just have to make sure that won't happen. We all pretty much decided that Darcy was going to be protected for Phil's sake but now we have to protect her for her own sake.",Steve said. "She's a good person and this is the last thing she deserves to have happen to her. No one deserves to have this happen to them." Everyone nodded agreement. "So how are we going to get her to New York where we have the best chance of keeping her safe?",Tony said. Clint let a smirk cross his face,"Well leave that part up to Phil."

 

Phil was waiting for Darcy when she came down the stairs after she'd woken up and showered. He watched as she headed for the coffee pot with the dogs on her heels. He'd spent the time between his phone calls to the police station and the Avengers to think about how best to broach the subject of her safety. "I can feel you staring at me from way over here.",Darcy said not bothering to turn around. Phil smiled thinking about how for a civilian Darcy had one of the most keen senses of self-preservation he'd ever seen. He knew it was because of an incident in college when she'd been nearly raped while walking back from the library to the dorms. It was also why she kept her taser close. "I refused to let some creep keep me from living my life but that doesn't mean I have to be stupid.",she'd told him. He'd already known about the incident from reading her file but Darcy had told him about it when he'd asked about her obsessive need to carry her taser everywhere. 

 

"I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to come to back to New York with me for a little while.",he watched as her shoulders tensed up a sure sign she was ready to argue. "Before you object just here me out.",he said. "I think if you come to New York that Mazur will follow. He's become obsessed with you. The best thing for us to do is position ourselves for the best possible way to keep you safe." Darcy sighed while staring at him. He could tell that she was caving and decided to play his trump cards. "We could get someone to stand in for you at the shop. We could also take the dogs. Since we'll be taking Tony's jet back I'm sure we can arrange it so they don't have to go through normal travel channels.",he said smiling as he got up and walked around the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "This is the only way I know how to keep you and the people that you've come to care about here safe. This guy is insane and there's not a doubt in my mind that he would use anyone and anything to gt to you. Including Mrs.Ivanov." He hated to use the things she cared about most to get her to bend to what he wanted but he had no doubts that his words were true. He'd dealt with enough scum in his life to know how ruthless men like Dominic Mazur could be. 

 

Darcy sighed burrowing in closer to Phil's chest. "I don't like the idea of running away. But I don't want anyone else to get hurt either. So if we can draw him to New York so you can take him out then I'm willing to give it a try.",she said. Before Phil could get too ecstatic about what she'd said she added a qualifier. "But only for a few weeks at the most. I can't leave the shop for longer than that. Mrs.Ivanov's health isn't what it used to be and she can't take on the work load anymore." 

 

Phil nodded. A few weeks was more then he could hope for. Yes, ideally he wanted Darcy in New York and close to him permanently but he'd take a few weeks. Even if they got lucky and Dominic Mazur showed up early and they took him out he was hoping to talk her into staying. He was still on semi-leave or light duty from SHIELD and he wanted time with Darcy. Not just time spent worrying about if some psycho was going to come after her but time to enjoy being with her. "I'll make the arrangements. We can be on the jet to New York this afternoon."

 

Darcy stepped back to give him a look. "You make your arrangements and I'll make mine. And we'll be on the jet to New York by tomorrow morning.",she lifted a brow daring him to argue. Phil took a breath, "Do you have to be so stubborn?" Darcy just smiled. "Would you love me if I wasn't?" Phil shook his head before bending to kiss her. Darcy pulled away,"Don't you have phone calls to make." He bent close again just a breath away from her lips. "I work fast. It won't take long for me to do what I have to. When it comes to making arrangements anyway.",he said. "Lest there be any confusion about my intentions." Darcy smiled before stretching slightly to reach his lips with her own. Just when she thought his pushy take-charge personality would overwhelm her he had to go and say things like that!

 

Dominic Mazur smiled at the newspaper he held in his hands. The article didn't mention many details about what had been done to the body. Not that he needed it to. He remembered every time he closed his eyes. He did so now and let a shudder of pleasure ripple through him. He imagined that by now Agent Coulson was aware of what he'd done. The agent and the Avengers would be scrambling to protect Darcy Lewis. They'd probably be wanting to move her to New York where they could ensconce their princess in their ivory tower. But he had different plans. He'd get the princess to come to him. And when he did what he'd done to Cassandra Weston would look like a picnic. He intended to make Darcy Lewis pay for making him wait. He'd enjoyed the chase but now he was ready for his reward.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Avengers Tower and meeting Jarvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorty chapter. I own nothing and profit from nothing.

Darcy sat on the plane next to Phil pretending to read her book. She'd been pretending for the past two hours. If she was honest she'd admit she'd been pretending the whole day. Darcy had been curious about the sudden urgency of getting her to New York and had started rooting around for clues. It hadn't taken long to find the newspaper stuffed into the bottom of the trash. For a secret agent Phil really did tend to underestimate his girlfriend. She had instantly seen the resemblance between herself and the girl on the front page. She'd nearly thrown up at the sight of and description of the crime. The article had been vague but the thought of being raped,murdered and disposed of was enough to make her sick. Without being told Darcy knew that Phil probably did know the details. She wanted to confront him and make her tell him everything yet she didn't want to know. Didn't want to hear about how the girl had suffered. Suffered in her place. So she'd packed up and prepared for the trip without saying anything. At least not yet. Phil's sense of relief at just getting her on the plane and on her way to New York was nearly palatable. And that's what truly stopped her. Phil was genuinely afraid and worried for her safety. Darcy turned her head to catch Phil watching her and smiled. He gave her his patented secret agent smile. Some women might be bothered that their boyfriends were so reluctant to show any PDA even in front of people he deemed friends but Darcy knew that it wasn't lack of feelings or affection just years of training.

 

"Are you sure the dogs are going to be okay traveling by air?", Darcy's voice cut through the fog of Phil's brain. He'd been in a bit of a haze for the past twenty four hours. Some of his tension had been relieved when they'd boarded the plane. But he knew he wouldn't feel completely relaxed until they had caught and dealt with Dominic Mazur. Even when they got to New York and had Darcy safely bundled into Stark Tower he'd still be tense with worry. "Hello?", Darcy's voice brought him back his seat and the question she had just asked. "Yes. They'll be fine. We've done everything possible to make sure they'll be taken care of." They'd had a bit of trouble trying to round up the dogs and get them into their crates. Darcy said it was kennel trauma. That they remembered what it was like to be trapped in cages while at the shelter. Phil wasn't sure that was a real thing but the little one had bitten Clint twice as he tried to get him into the cage. Patches had been a bit more docile only cowering a bit when he was put inside his own crate and giving them all the saddest look any of them had ever seen. Phil watched as some of the tension drained from Darcy's shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder before giving a slight yawn. A few moments later her even breathing signaled that she had fallen asleep. Phil glanced up at Clint and Natasha staring at them from across the aisle. Clint's mouth was slightly open and Natasha was giving a slight smirk. He knew that it would take time for everyone to get used to seeing him with Darcy but for now he decided he'd enjoy the entertainment of them being baffled by his behavior towards Darcy. "Problem Agent Barton?", he said. Clint shook his head and pretended to turn his attention elsewhere while Natasha shook her head and went back to her Kindle.

 

 

When they landed in New York Phil ushered a half awake Darcy off the plane.  There were cars waiting to take them to Stark Tower.  By the time that they arrived Darcy was fully awake and nearly vibrating with anticipation.  "Nice!", Darcy said as they pulled up.  "Home sweet home.",Clint said standing next to the couple.  Phil supposed that over the past few months The Tower had lost some of it's awe for him.  But as he looked at it now through Darcy's eyes he could concur with the 'Nice'part.  They entered the lobby nodding to the receptionest before boarding the elevator.  Darcy nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice filled the elevator, "Welcome back Agent Coulson.  Hello Ms.Lewis.", the voice said.  Darcy gave Phil a wide eyed look to which he smirked.  "It's Stark's A.I Jarvis.  He runs the show here at the Tower.  If you need anything just ask him.",Phil said.  Darcy looked around the elevator before finding the camera and waving, "What up Jarv?  How's it hanging?"  When next the voice spoke it souded almost amused,"It is hanging quite well Ms.Lewis."  Darcy smiled bouncing on her toes,"You can call me Darcy."  She turned to Phil, "He is the coolest thing EVER!"  Clint snorted, "You've met all the Avengers yet you think the coolest thing ever is an A.I?  I think we should be insulted.  No offense Jarvis."  "None taken Agent Barton.",Jarvis said.  "The first time we officially met I brought you down with my taser so...yeah not exactly impressive.", Darcy said making a face at Clint.  He grimaced before saying, "Am I ever going to live that down?"  Phil smiled at the antics of the two, "Not anytime this century."

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's first day at Avengers Tower. And Phil debriefs Nick.

The morning after their arrival to Avengers Tower found Darcy languishing in bed. She hadn't taken much time off for herself since she started working at the bakery. She decided to enjoy this time away. Take it as a sort of mini-vacation. Just because there was a crazy man who wanted to do gods only knew what to her didn't mean she couldn't enjoy Tony Stark's hospitality. Or time with Phil. Phil who had made love to her most of the night only to disappear after an early morning phone call. Probably from Director Fury. Just the thought of the man made Darcy's fist clench. She owed him a punch in the nuts for the pain he'd caused her! She knew and understood his reasons for telling the Avengers Phil was dead. But did he really have to blow her world apart also? The sounds of scratching and whines reminded Darcy that she couldn't languish in bed all day long. "Alright. I'm up!",she said climbing from the bed and letting the dogs out. She'd take them for a walk and then do some exploring.

 

 

"Welcome back Agent Coulson.  I trust everything went well in San Fransisco?",Director Nick Fury said.  He would never admit it out loud but while he didn't regret telling the Avengers that Coulson was dead he may have gone to far with Darcy Lewis.  The Avengers had needed a kick in the ass but telling Darcy Lewis was more like kicking someone in the gut.  But he'd convinced himself it was for the best.  The girl was tenacious and while she would have been content to wait for word from Phil for a few weeks or months it was just a matter of time before Darcy would have been on a Plane and banging on SHIELD's door for answers about his whereabouts.  That wouldn't have been good for her or anyone else.  Nick had known about the relationship between his number three and Darcy Lewis.  But Phil had never spoken of it and he hadn't felt it was his place to poke at it.  After all they'd been discreet and it was better for Phil to be in a relationship with a woman who while not an agent herself seemed to understand the life that Phil was leading.  "Things with Darcy went smoothly.  But other things did not.",Phil said.  Nick turned back towards his office indicating that Phil follow him.  He had a feeling he'd need to sit down for this.

 

 

Darcy walked into the common area of the tower with the dogs trotting behind her and a few bags of groceries.  She hadn't meant to be gone so long but she'd found a gourmet grocery store a few blocks away while walking the dogs and she couldn't resist.  She walked into the kitchen to put away the food and make herself a late brunch.  As she turned towards the refrigerator she was startled to see Natasha standing in the doorway.  "God!  You scared me!",Darcy said holding a hand to her chest.  Natasha merely raised an eyebrow before taking a seat at the counter never taking her eyes off of Darcy.  Unnerved by her stare Darcy continued to unpack.  "You left the tower without informing anyone.",Natasha said.  It was more of statement then a question.  "Am I not allowed to leave?",Darcy said.  She knew why they were in New York but she hadn't seen the harm in going out for a bit.  "You're allowed to leave.  But we would rather you not do it unescorted.",Natasha said.  She didn't know Darcy Lewis very well.  But she was important to Phil and Phil had become important to Natasha so by extension Darcy had become important to Natasha.  Phil had asked her about teaching Darcy some basic self-defense.  He'd also approached the other Avengers about various ways to protect Darcy.  Phil had informed them all that eventually Darcy would return to her life in San Fransisco but he wanted to make sure that she would be as safe as possible.  Natasha recognized that if he could he'd keep Darcy Lewis locked in Avengers Tower for the rest of her natural life.  But he seemed to love the girl enough to let her live a semblance of a normal life.  Whether she knew it or not Darcy would never have a life that was completely independent.  She would always be monitored in some way or other.

 

 

Darcy began preparing her food.  Natasha had been sitting at the counter quietly watching her every movement.  It was creeping her out so Darcy decided to try and break up the tension.  "So would you like an omelette? It's not my usual omelette day but since just being here in New York is already a break from my usual I decided to live dangerously.",Darcy said.  She could admit that she was intimidated by the other woman.  Like HELLO she was a deadly assassin after all.  "Yes.  Thank you.",Natasha said.  Darcy thought she saw the other woman's lips twitch but it was so fast she could have just been imagining things.  "What would you like in it?",Darcy said removing various meats and veggies from the fridge and the remaining bags.  "Did someone say food?",Clint said.  He too scared the crap out of Darcy with his stealth.  But she was proud she didn't jump this time.  Before she could answer Steve also wandered into the kitchen looking like a lost and hungry puppy.  "Well it looks like I'll have a full house for breakfast.",she said.  Darcy may not have been completely at ease with the Avengers yet but when it came to food she was in her element.  And as the morning moved into afternoon she was starting to feel herself relax.  She could do this.  She would do this.  These were Phil's people.  And as such they were now Darcy's people.  And Darcy took care of her people.

 

 

Nick sighed as Phil finished telling him about his dealings with Dominic Mazur.  "While I believe that Mazur is no longer working with or for his previous employers I do think that if we can apprehend him he'll be able to tell us who they are and what exactly they hired him for.",Phil said.  He'd remained remarkably calm throughout the debriefing.  He was still angry with his boss for hurting Darcy the way he had but there were more important things to deal with now.  "Do you have any way of getting to Mazur?",Nick said.  He'd like to get his hands on the man.  Not just for the information he could give them but possibly start making it up to Phil and Darcy for the pain he'd caused.  Nick fury was not a sentimental man but he did like to think that when he did something wrong or questionable he tried to set it right.  "He has developed an obsession for Darcy.  I believe we can use it to lure him out into the open.",Phil said.  "And are you okay with that?  Using Ms.Lewis to lure a madman out into the open?",Nick said.  Phil straightened his tie before speaking.  "No I'm not.  But it has to be done and once we have him Darcy will be safe."  "And can I trust you to keep a professional and level had when we bring him in?"  The tiny smiled that graced Phil's features was one that had been known to scare even the most hardened criminals into confessing.  Nick could admit that it even gave him chills.  "No.  You can't."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good? Bad? Give me some feedback folks. Remember reviews are like cookies. And cookies make me work faster.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I'll try to get the next one up a lot faster. Sometimes the muses refuse to cooperate.

Phil walked into his apartment hoping to find Darcy waiting for him. His meeting with Fury had gone fine but he'd then had to deal with several tedious things that had been waiting for his return. He still wasn't quite up to being back on full active duty yet but that didn't stop paperwork. Phil just wanted to sit with Darcy and relax. He could admit that despite the circumstances he was happy she was here. Close to him. Part of him was hoping that if it went well he'd be able to talk her into staying in New York. There was no reason they couldn't build a life here. Except Darcy already built a life. Or started to. A life that didn't include him. That wasn't her fault though. It was what she was forced to do. Phil shook his head at those thoughts. No matter how long it lasted he intended to enjoy this time with Darcy while they found a way to trap that bastard Mazur.

 

With those thoughts in mind he headed towards the common area of the apartments. When Tony redesigned the upper floors he made certain that while they'd each have their own fully stocked apartments that there was a common area for them to do "team shit",Tony's words. As he entered the kitchen he found not only Darcy but Steve and Clint as well. The dogs lazed in the corner of the kitchen probably hoping for some dropped food or treat tossed their way. While Clint sat at the counter Steve looked as though he was trying to help Darcy prepare what Phil guessed was dinner.  Phil let a smile pass his lips as he watched the three of them.  And noted the ease with which they were interacting.  Darcy had that effect on people.  She could put anyone at ease.  Steve was a naturally easygoing guy and Clint could be was usaully a bit wary of strangers.  But it seemed Darcy already had them both wrapped around her finger.  He couldn't wait to see if she could do the same for the other Avengers.  Having something or someone besides himself and super villains to bind them altogether couldn't hurt.  

 

 

Just then Darcy turned and saw Phil standing in the doorway.  "Hey you.",she said walking over to give him a brief kiss.  It wasn't an unusual greeting for the two but you'd have thought they were making out in kitchen.  Steve and Clint both wore equally shocked expressions.  Darcy didn't seem to notice as she went back to the stove.  Phil merely smirked ath the two before joining Clint on the other side of the counter.  "So how did your meeting go?  And when do I get to see your boss again?",Darcy asked.  "The meeting went well.  And not until all sharp objects and electrical devices have been removed from your reach.",Phil said giving her a smile.  Despite the smile Phil was dead serious.  He had no intention of allowing Darcy within ten feet of the Director when she had her tazer on her.  "What?  Don't you trust me?",Darcy said throwing an innocent look over her shoulder.  "No!",this reply came from all three males in the room.  Clint had kept an eye on Darcy long enough to know how dangerous she could be.  And just before Phil came in she was regaling both he and Steve about her adventures with her tazer.  Clint nearly shuddered remembering his own firsthand experience.  "You guys are no fun.  Now go set the table.",Darcy ordered.  As they all jumped to do her bidding the elevator dinged signaling the arrival of more people.  Everyone turned and and saw Tony stroll in.  "Hey.  Phil's girl.  I got a surprise for you.",he said with a giant shit eating grin on his face.  As he moved to the side Darcy's eyes widened at the person standing there,"Jane!",she said rushing forward to give her old boss a hug.  "Darcy!",Jane said returning the hug.  It was clear that the two had great affection for each other.  As they continued to hug Phil met Tony's eyes over their heads and gave an approving nod to which Tony threw a smug grin.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you. For all of you who are reading this and leaving kudos or reviews. I know I'm not the best writer and your support means a lot.

"So you and Agent Coulson?",Jane said. After the reunion and lots of squealing on the parts of both ladies Darcy had dragged Jane back to the apartment she was sharing with Phil. "How long has that been going on? Was it happening in New Mexico? Were you two doing it in the trailer when he came by for debriefings? Ew! You know what don't tell me. Okay. Tell me. Wait,wait,wait! I don't want to to know.",Jane said. All of this was said in one breath. Darcy wondered when the last time she'd slept. There were bags under her eyes and she had that manic look in her eyes that told Darcy Jane had been having far too much science fun and not nearly enough rest.  She could admit she'd missed Jane.  Yes she had been her boss but she'd also become a good friend.  Almost like a sister.

 

She decided to answer the questions she could. "Over a year IF you include the months I thought he was dead. It sort of started in New Mexico. No we never did it in the trailer but I sure thought about it.",Darcy said smiling at Jane. The two collapsed into heap of giggles. "Now it's your turn. How goes the effort to get Thor back through the rainbow bridge?" The sad look in Jane's eyes was answer enough. "It's so discouraging. Some days I'm so close I can almost touch it. Other days I feel like there's no way I'll find a way to bring him back.",Jane said. "Jane. You're the one of the smartest people I've ever met. And now you're here with two more of the smartest people I've ever met.",Darcy stated. "Granted one of them is an arrogant jerk at times but he's got a big heart. If Doctor Banner and Tony "I'll Try Anything Once" Stark can't help you get Thor back no one can.",she smiled at Jane trying to comfort her further. "I guess you're right.",Jane said. "Of course I'm right. Besides who has access to cooler science toys than Tony?" Jane allowed Darcy's words to wash over her. She'd missed this so much. Having someone around who genuinely cared why she was so desperate and determined to get Thor back. And not just to be part of re-establishing the Einstein-Rosenberg Bridge for the glory. "Now come on. I'll try and see if I can find you something to eat. Hopefully there's some left. Steve eats like a horse. I guess being a super-soldier takes a lot out of you.",Darcy said. That was the other thing Jane missed. Darcy's need to feed everyone. And as she followed Darcy down the hall and her stomach growled she realized it had been quite a while since she had anything more nourishing then a Pop-tart.

 

As the two entered the common area they found all the Avengers plus Phil and Pepper lounging around the television. Tony looked at the two with a lecherous grin. "How was the reunion? Did you laugh,cry,kiss,take off your shirts and have a pillow fight?" Natasha reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll let you join in next time.",Tony said completely undeterred. The others just shook their heads in exasperation used to his antics by now. "Keep it up and you won't get any of the dessert I have planned for tomorrow.",Darcy said as she entered the kitchen. She dug through the fridge and was happy to find that while there were no leftovers from dinner there was stuff to make Jane a wrap. She quickly threw a turkey wrap together for Jane and brought it back out. She handed it to Jane before joining Phil on the couch. "You can't hold dessert hostage. Pepper will protect me. Won't you Pep?",Tony said. "I wouldn't be so sure. I wouldn't want to lose my dessert privileges trying to protect you.",Pepper said. "How could you?! You'd leave me hanging for sugary treats?!",Tony gave his best little boy pout. "After Darcy made me a separate chocolate chip cupcake when she found out about my strawberry allergy? Of course I would. It was one of the best things I've ever tasted." Everyone laughed at this while Darcy blushed at the compliment. After all Pepper Potts was a woman of the world. And if she said Darcy's cupcakes were the best well the Darcy was just going to take the opportunity and preen just a little.

 

Just as everyone was dispersing and heading to their separate living quarters Darcy's phone rang. "Hello.",she said. Phil turned to wait for her to finish her conversation. This night had gone better than he expected. Darcy fit in perfectly with the Avengers dynamic at home. And now with Jane here there was even more of an anchor to get her to stay. "What?!" Phil approached Darcy at the alarm conveyed in her voice. "When did this happen? Do they know how or what caused it? Okay. Okay Mrs.Ivanov I'll be on a plane back first thing in the morning.",Darcy hung up the phone and turned to Phil. Her face had gone ashen and there were tears in her eyes. "That was Mrs.Ivanov. There was a fire The shop burnt down. The police think it was arson.",she said. Phil wrapped his arms around her trying to offer comfort. "I have to go pack. I told her I'd be there in the morning.",Darcy said leaving Phil's arms. As Phil watched she walked towards their shared quarters to pack.  And just like that Phil's dreams of getting Darcy to stay here in New York went up in smoke.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait and the shortness of this chapter.   
> Also disclaimer: I own nothing and profit from nothing. Seriously check my bank account and the balance of zero will reveal all!

Darcy stood in front of the window gazing out at the New York City skyline. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there thinking about nothing and everything all at once before she heard the sound of Phil entering the room. She felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and allowed herself to relax against him. "Do you really think I should go home? I mean this whole fire seems like a trap to get me to come back.",she said. Once she'd had time to calm down and think the frantic need to get back to San Fransisco had diminished a little. She felt Phil take a deep breath before answering, "I think it's definitely a trap.",he said. "So yea or nay on going back?",Darcy said. She hated when he refused to give her a straight answer. She supposed it was years of spy training but as far as qualities in a boyfriend went this was not one of the better ones. "I think that if you go back I have to go back with you. That may not be the most convenient thing to do right now.",Phil said. Darcy slid out of his embrace moving towards the bed to sit down. She took a long hard look at his face before saying,"What are you not telling me?" Phil sighed before joining her on the bed. His fingers intertwined with hers, "We have one of Mazur's guys. He was sent to tail you here in New York. We caught him lurking outside the building." Darcy shuddered at the idea that not only had that sicko Mazur sent someone to follow her but that he had been so close by. "Mazur knows that the odds of him getting to you here surrounded by the Avengers, SHIELD agents and the security in this building are slim to none. But if you went home even with me and maybe Clint or Natasha for protection his chances get a whole lot better.",Phil said. 

 

Darcy suddenly felt very cold and exposed. She had missed Phil desperately the past few months and had wanted nothing more than to have him back and to be with him no matter where he was. Now all she wanted was to go home to her little house and curl up in her own bed and hide. She could deal with giant deadly robots or muggers but this was a whole new kind of scary. Not just because Mazur was some international big bad guy but because he was personally targeting her. Not because of her relationship with Phil. That may have been his initial interest but it had gone far beyond that now and for the first time in a long time Darcy was truly afraid. She took a deep breath before standing up from the bed. She needed some alone time think and maybe cry a little. "I'm gonna take a shower.",she said moving around gathering clothes and the soaps and shampoos she loved to use. She headed into the bathroom quietly closing the door behind her turned on the shower and undressed. Hoping the sound of the water would muffle any sounds she got into the shower before sliding to the floor and sobbing.

 

Phil leaned his head against the bathroom door listening to the muffled sounds of Darcy's sobs. This was why he hadn't wanted her involved in his life. She was strong. One of the strongest women he had ever met but the people he dealt with were some of the worst humanity had to offer. For whatever reason Mazur had zeroed in on Darcy and now it seemed he'd do whatever it took to get to her. By burning down the little bakery Mazur had in many ways burned down Darcy's dreams. Phil felt ashamed that part of him was a bit relieved that one of her main reasons for returning to San Fransisco was gone. He wanted Darcy here with him but not like this. Not at the expense of something that meant so much to her. He needed to catch Mazur and eliminate him as a threat once and for all. If Darcy made the decision to stay here in New York with him he wanted it to be of her own accord. Not because she was being targeted by a mad man. He was a selfish bastard for still wanting to keep her in his life when the best thing for her would be to cut all ties as soon as he'd caught and dealt with Mazur but the one thing he'd learned from nearly losing his life was that Darcy Lewis was as essential to him as breathing. She'd been his last thought when he lay dying and his first thought when he'd woken up. He wanted a life with her and was willing to make concessions to make that happen. But first things first Dominic Mazur was in for one rude awakening. 

 

Phil stepped back from the door when he heard the shower cut off. He sat on the bed waiting for Darcy to emerge. She came out in her no HIS Captain America t-shirt and some shorts. Not the sexiest outfit she'd ever worn to bed but it didn't lessen her attractiveness to him one bit. He assumed that she was just going to slide into bed and lie down so he was pleasantly surprised when she came to his side of the bed and straddled his lap before kissing him. "I need you.",she said pulling back slightly. Phil was neither in the mood or position to argue. Tomorrow Mazur would be dealt with but tonight was for him and Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work outs can be rough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people don't beat me up! This chapter did enough of that already. I didn't use a beta and have no one to blame but myself for my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Darcy rolled over reaching for Phil only to be repelled by a foul smell.  Thinking Phil had an unusually nasty case of morning breathe Darcy reached over to give him a shake only to feel a cold wet nose where Phil's dry nose should have been. Before she allowed the panic to set in she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to find Phil gone and in his place was Patches.  After a moment she felt something snuggled up against her feet and lifting the blanket found Brutus.  It was really no surprise that they had snuck into bed with her.  It was habit they had from home even with doggy beds they liked to snuggle.  They probably hopped in the moment Phil left his spot. 

 

 

Thinking of Phil Darcy sat up and looked around for his presence in the bedroom.  She saw a note on the nightstand that read, "Early meeting with Fury. Dinner later.",she released the breath that she had been holding.  Darcy could admit that even after the events of the past week that she had a hard time accepting that Phil was back. She wondered if and when the feeling of panic she felt at Phil's absence would ever fade. Sighing she crumpled the note before rolling back over to snuggle into the pillow. She wasn't sure what time it was but as far as Darcy was concerned she was on vacation and if the sun wasn't shining she wasn't getting out of bed.

 

Just as Darcy had settled back in for a nice day of pillow hugging drool worthy sleep there was a knock on the door. Promising murder and mayhem for whoever had the nerve to wake her up at seven a.m she climbed out of bed. "This better be important!",she yelled. She pulled the door open and was more than a little surprised to see Natasha standing on the other side. Immediately she became worried. "What is it? Is something wrong with Phil? Are we under attack?!",Darcy said. Because really she couldn't figure out any thing other than an emergency bringing Natasha to her door. She was already running to put her shoes on when Natasha's voice halted her actions. "Nothing is wrong. But you should get dressed. We're going to work out.",Natasha said. Darcy turned back to the door taking in her appearance. She was dressed casually in sneakers and work out clothes. Darcy's brain refused to register what Natasha said. "What?",Darcy said. The smirk on Natasha's face was nothing short of bone chilling.

 

 

A few hours later Darcy stumbled into the suite she shared with Phil.  She wanted three things right now a bath, food and sleep.  In that order.  Today had to have been one of the most exhausting days she had ever spent.  And that was counting running for her life from the Destroyer in New Mexico.  Natasha had said that they needed to test Darcy's stamina and the next thing Darcy knew she was running through Central Park praying she'd get mugged so they could go home.  Or to a police station with nice cool air conditioning.  Instead she'd been forced to run until she vomitted.  You would have thought that would be enough to get Natasha to let her off the hook instead she had decided it was the perfect time for them to do some work outs in the gym.  Darcy had stopped off in the bathroom to brush her teeth(she had no idea why Natasha had a spare on her person and she wasn't going to ask) and happily joined Natasha in the nicely cooled gym.  Well it was nice until Natasha said she knew that Darcy had taken some self-defense courses and that they needed to find out what she'd learned.  When Darcy had asked who "they" were Clint has shown up shortly after.  Thus commenced a horrible few hours of a sadistic games of hide and seek where Natasha and Clint turned the lights out on the gym floor and proceeded to test how well Darcy knew if someone was close and what she'd do when approached.  Then there was the fun of dogeball only Clint used soft-tipped arrows which by the way still stung like a bitch when they hit you in the ass.  And while Darcy was proud the two assassins had declared she had "potential"(whatever that meant) Darcy was tired and hungry and sore.  And had decided that she would bolt the doors(and air vents)to keep the two out to avoid any repeat performances from today. 

 

 

Phil heard the door to the apartment open and the sound of Darcy shuffling in.  He often wondered about their connection.  That no matter what he could distinguish Darcy's presence from any other.  Shrugging it off he picked up the chilled glass of water and met her in the hall.  She looked rung out and he felt a pang of guilt that he quickly squashed.  He'd asked Clint and Natasha to start training Darcy and he had to remind himself it was ultimately for her own good.  Phil knew he'd never be able to be as tough with Darcy as she needed.  So he'd farmed out the work.  And any doubts he may have had about whether it was the right thing had been killed not only be the report from Clint and Natasha which had been glowing(well as glowing as Agent Romanoff could be) and the news that another girl fitting Darcy's description had been found murdered not a block away from her home in San Fransisco. 

 

 

Darcy turned at the sound of footsteps ready to defend herself in case Clint and Natasha had decided to continue their game.  She sighed in relief to see Phil approaching.  She let a smile cross her face to see him holding a big glass of water.  Phil returned the smile before speaking,"Rough day?",he said helping her out of her jacket.  "It wa horrible!",Darcy said taking a long gulp of water before leaning her head on Phil's shoulder.  He was currently "Casual Phil" as Darcy liked to call his current attire of sweat pants and t-shirts.  Seeing him this way was one of many perks of being his girlfriend.  She was pretty sure that there were those who would swear that Agent Phillip Coulson bathed and slept in a suit.  Ha!  Darcy smirked thinking how good he looked out of his requisite G-man uniform.  Phil lifted a brow at the look on Darcy's face.  And suddenly Darcy added something else she wanted to that list, bath, food, Phil, then sleep. 

 

 

Phil had no clue what Darcy was thinking about but he could take a wild guess.  "So JARVIS told me you were on your way up.  I ran you a hot bath.  I'll order some Thai food while you relax and maybe que up something for us to watch on TV.",he said.  Darcy looked up at him and smiled.  Anytime people had a question about why Darcy was with Phil she'd have loved to be able to show them this side of him.  The side that anticipated what she needed and when she needed it.  Darcy was well aware that she had a habit of taking care of everyone else even to her own detriment but Phil took care of Darcy.  And that was the reason she had truly fallen for him.  Finding someone who cared enough to take care of you but also enough to let you take care of yourself.  She smiled before planting a kiss on Phil's lips and heading off to the bathroom.

 

 

Phil watched Darcy go with a smile.  She wasn't used to being pampered and neither was he.  But they forced each other to relax to give and take what was offered.  He was going to marry that woman.  At that thought the smile slipped from Phil's face.  But first they had to take care of Dominic Mazur.  As far as Phil was concerned his life with Darcy couldn't start until they got rid of that bastard and the threat he posed.  But there was time for that tomorrow.  They were getting more intel on Mazur even now.  The man had burned most of his bridges and seemed to now be solely focused on tormenting Darcy.  But Phil had made a vow the minute he and Darcy had become more than acquaintances and that was to keep her safe at all costs.  And if that costs meant wrapping his bare hands around Mazur's neck only to feel the breath leave his body then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. But be gentle cause my heart is soft and squishy.


	27. Interlude:That One Time Phil Tried to End Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's about an interlude? This is what happens when plot bunnies just won't let things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mistakes are my own. Unlike the characters. Please don't sue me I have no money because I do not profit from this!   
> Leave cookies in the form of reviews please!

Phil wasn't sure how this happened. Here he was a man in his early forties finding himself more than just a little attached to a twenty something college student. Scratch that she was now a college grad. He cringed just thinking about the speculative way Fury had looked at him for pushing to get the last six credits of Darcy's degree pushed through. Phil didn't want Darcy entrenched with SHIELD but he felt that they owed it to her to make sure she had a chance to do whatever she wanted. And while he would have loved to see her put her degree in poli-sci to good use she had opted to live out her dreams of becoming a chef. She'd gone all the way to Paris to pursue that dream.

 

Which brought Phil to his current state of mind. That he should end things with Darcy Lewis now. She was a complication. A distraction that he just didn't need in his life right now. Or ever. She was beautiful, smart and funny. And of course stubborn. Had Phil been a younger man with less burdens he'd be down on one knee asking her to marry him. But he was a SHIELD agent. And not just any SHIELD agent he was third in command. It was a job and position that came with a lot of responsibilities and not a lot of perks. Unfortunately the few perks he did have did not include the luxury of a wife. And while so far Darcy had not complained about the time and distance they spent apart he knew it would eventually wear on their relationship. Wear on her. So as much as he found himself obsessing over here at the oddest times(like during meetings with Hill and Fury) and smiling just seeing her name pop up on his phone he had to let her go. 

 

That night Phil waited for Darcy's call. They sent each other casual texts daily but tried to have at least one phone call weekly. Tuesday was their night. Darcy didn't have classes on Wednesday mornings and oddly enough Tuesdays seemed to be mostly villain free. Villains liked to start shit on weekends. They could be bitches like that. When the phone rang Phil braced himself for what he had to do. 

 

"Hello 00-Hottie.",Darcy's cheery voice greeted him on the other line. Phil nearly felt his resolve buckle right then and there. But he had to do this. "Hi. How was your day?",he said. As Darcy chattered on excitedly about her classes and some baking mishap Phil let himself smile and think about what they could be if he were someone different. "So,how was your day?",Darcy asked. "It was okay. The usual paperwork stuff.",Phil said. Darcy hummed on the other end to let him know she was listening. Another plus about Darcy was she never pushed to know more about his work. Another woman might not be nearly as understanding. Giving himself a mental slap Phil proceeded with what was surely about to be one one of the most painful conversations he was ever going to have. "Listen Darcy we need to talk." He could nearly hear Darcy stop whatever it was she was doing. "Uh-oh. This sounds serious.",she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Phil took a deep breath,"I think it's best that we end this." He waited while he heard Darcy shift around on the other end. "Why?",she said. Such a simple yet loaded question. "I just think it best that it be over now. Before things get any deeper. Any more involved than they already are.",he swallowed hating himself for this. "I mean it's been nice. The two of us. But you're young and you have your whole future ahead of you and it's not right to tie your life to mine." He heard Darcy take a shuddering breathe before speaking. "I see. So you've clearly been thinking about this for awhile now.",she said. He could hear the anger creeping into her voice. "What about what I want?",her voice was eerily calm. "I think with time you'll find that this is what you want. What you need. You're in Paris. You should be enjoying yourself. Going out and meeting people.",Phil said. "What kind of people? Guy people? Should be out enjoying myself with guy people? Can it be clothed enjoyment or should we get naked?",she was truly angry now. Phil nearly crushed the phone in his hand at those words. He wanted to shout that he didn't want her seeing any guy people and certainly not any naked guy people. But this was what was best for her. "If that's what you really want than you should go for it." He heard Darcy sniffle on the other end and his heart broke at the sound. "Fine. I'll go out. I'll meet guys and get naked and do all the things that you say you want me to do. And when I come back to the states I am going to find you and slap your face off! Because you know what Phil?",she said. "What is it Darcy?",he said. "That involvement you were talking about can't get any deeper for me because I'm already in love with you. I thought you knew that when we said we belonged to each other. But clearly I was wrong and this meant more to me than it did to you.",her voice was filled with hurt. "Darc-",before he could finish her name he hear the click of the phone. As he sat heavily on the couch in his living room feeling the immediate sense of loss he couldn't help but think he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

Phil sat at his desk going over reports on several SHIELD assets when he got to the middle of the stack and saw one with Darcy's name on it. While officially Darcy was no longer on SHIELD's radar she was still being checked in on from time to time. Phil could admit that he was grateful for that. As he flipped open the folder he was a bit surprised yet pleased to see she had stated in Paris a bit longer than planned and was now in Rome. She was apparently taking a few more courses. That was good. He knew that part of her original plans to return after the summer were to be with him and he told himself that he was glad that he was no longer standing in her way. But as he looked at pictures of her being flashed in various states he felt his heart clench. She did not look happy. She was in Rome for crying out loud! She should be over the moon. Instead she looked lost. In every picture she looked more and more sad. That was until he go to one nearly at the bottom. This one was taken with her standing next to some tall,dark and HANDSOME man. Darcy was smiling up at him as they walked arm and arm down the street. And another picture of the two of them sharing a meal. As Phil read the file he saw his name was Luigi Giovonni an Italian citizen. Apparently he was one of Darcy's teachers. Phil let his anger over take him for a moment. What was she doing with him?! She was supposed to be learning about pastries and pastas and other things that people needed to know to be chef! Not canoodling with slimy teachers who were probably out to seduce and discard students! Before he could talk himself out of it Phil had cashed in some vacation time and frequent flyer miles and booked a flight to Italy. If he got a few strange looks from Hill as she processed his request he would pretend otherwise. 

 

Sitting on the plane to Italy Phil told himself that he was merely going to check on Darcy. Make sure she wasn't being used or that she wasn't rushing into anything out of hurt and anger. Then he admitted to himself what a load of crap that was. Seeing Darcy laughing and smiling with someone else had brought home how empty his life had been since he broke things off wit her. He was merely going through the motions. He got up in the morning, went for his run,came home showered,and was off to work at SHIELD. The monotony had only been broken up by brief field missions but not even those held the same appeal. He missed Darcy. Missed those texts and emails of silly things like a Grumpy Cat meme. He missed those weekly phone calls where they would talk until one or both of them fell asleep and the occasional Skype call which usual ended in some mutual orgasms. Phil hadn't realized how much a part of his life Darcy already was until she wasn't. And now with the introduction of a new man in her life he might have let her slip away. That's why he found himself on a plane. He had to take the chance that it wasn't too late to get her back. As the plane landed and Phil caught a taxi he braced himself for what he might find when he got to Darcy's apartment.

 

Darcy trudged up the steps of her apartment. She was exhausted. She'd taken the extra course here in Rome not just as a chance to learn more about cooking but as a distraction from heartache. It hadn't worked. At least not until recently. Thank goodness for Luigi! He was just what she needed to make her forget about Phil. If only for brief moments in time. As she approached the door she saw Phil standing outside of it. Darcy stopped in her tracks shocked. Her immediate response was to follow through on her threat to slap his face off(yes off). But she decided to play it cool and find out what he wanted. "Well. Look what the cat dragged in.",she said. That sounded casual enough. She tried to ignore the way her heart sped up at the sight of Phil's lips tilting up. "Hello Darcy. Can I come in?",he said. "Sure. I'm actually surprised you didn't use your super agent skills and break in already.",Darcy's voice dripped with contempt. So much for playing it cool. "I didn't want to be rude.",Phil said following Darcy into her apartment. He looked around admiring the decor. It was patented Darcy. She seemed to have a knack for making any space her own. She cleared her throat and he realized he hadn't spoken since they entered the apartment. Darcy stood with her hands on her hips and toe tapping. "So why are you here?",she said. "I came to see how you are?",Phil said. Darcy raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm nearly positive that you already know. I mean you're here and not in Paris so obviously you and SHIELD have been keeping track of my whereabouts. Don't worry I'm still keeping my trap shut.",she said. 

 

It was obvious that she wasn't going to make this easy on him. That was fine. It was nothing short of what Phil expected. "I didn't come here because of SHIELD business Darcy. I'm here for personal reasons.",he said. Darcy just stared at him unyielding. She refused to let the ounce of hope that was starting to bloom inside of her show on her face. Phil tried to go for casual as he asked his next question, "So are you seeing anyone?",he said. He hated that he sounded like an unsure teenager. Darcy's eyes narrowed at that question. "No. Despite your encouragement for me to go out and get naked with other people I have not been seeing anyone.",Darcy's tone was so scathing Phil had to fight the urge to wince. "Are you seeing anyone?",she asked. 

 

The thought of Phil dating another woman made Darcy's gut clench. She could picture some willowy thing who oozed sophistication from every pour. Someone who would never dream of eating anything so vulgar as cereal for breakfast. Darcy hated her! She was pulled from her thoughts of murdering the blond bimbo(cause opposites being everything of course she's blonde)when Phil spoke again. "No. I haven't seen anyone since...since.",he hesitated to finish his sentence. Somehow Darcy's expression had gotten darker during her brief silence. He'd been thinking about her saying she hadn't gotten naked with anyone. Did that mean she wasn't dating this Luigi guy yet? Or did it mean that she just hadn't had sex with him yet? Did she want to have sex with Luigi? Was Phil too late? His mind whirling with possibilities Phil asked the question that had been on his lips since he arrived. "So who's Luigi?",he said. He tried to make it sound casual but Darcy's expression said he hadn't done a very good job. "He's one of my teachers. Not that you don't know since I'm guessing you read about him in some report.",Darcy said. "Just a teacher? Do you go out to dinner with all your teachers?",Phil said. "And a friend.",Darcy said wondering where this was going. 

 

Darcy watched Phil's expression for a minute before realization dawned. He was jealous! He had gotten on a plane and come all the way to Rome because he was jealous. She wanted to squeal and laugh out loud at that knowledge. She decided that she was going to make him suffer a bit. "Why are you asking me this? Is SHIELD worried that he's some sort of spy? That he's trying to seduce me into sharing information on what went down in New Mexico?",she said. "I mean I've spent a lot of time with him the past few weeks and I haven't noticed anything fishy." If Phil's clenched fists were any indication he didn't like the sound of that. She hid a smirk before standing and walking towards her screened off bedroom area. "But I could ask him a few questions when we meet for dinner tonight.",she said. Darcy had no plans to meet Luigi for dinner but Phil didn't know that.

 

Phil tried to hold onto his temper. He was usually a very controlled man. But when it came to Darcy his emotions were always close to the surface and the thought of her getting close to some Italian stallion was really setting him on edge. 'Italian stallion'? Even his thoughts had gone sideways! He turned to watch Darcy's shadow move around behind the screen. It didn't leave much to the imagination. As he watched her silhouette through the screen he wondered if Luigi had ever stood where he was right now and watched what he was watching. He didn't like the idea of that at all. 

 

As Darcy finished dressing and came around the screen wearing a tight black dress Phil felt wondered if she was deliberately torturing him. It was short. Just past her knees with a low v-neck which would have been indecent if not for the lace trim. "Oh hell no.",Phil didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Darcy gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?",she said with a slight pout. "Does this not look good?"she asked. As she walked towards him Phil felt his heart speed up. She turned just as she got to him lifting her hair out of the way. "Could you zip me up?",Darcy said. Phil swallowed and reached to for the zipper. He remembered the many times he'd done this for her. He didn't want anyone else to ever be this close. This intimate with Darcy. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't want you to go out with him.",he said. "What? Why not?",Darcy said. "Because you don't belong with him.",Phil said. "Well since you said that we couldn't be together who are you to tell me who I can and can't go out with?",Darcy huffed out. She picked up her purse and moved towards the door. Before she could open the door Phil's hand came up over her head pressing it close. She felt his front pressed against her back and allowed a little thrill to go through her. It had been far too long since she'd been this close to him.

 

Phil rubbed his nose against Darcy's hair breathing in her scent. God he missed this! Being so close to her. Even before breaking things off she'd been in Paris for months without any physical contact and now it was hitting home just how long it had really been. Darcy fought the urge to press back against Phil's arousal pressed against her back. "I made a mistake.",Phil's voice was strained as he spoke. "That phone all was a mistake.",he repeated. "Are you saying you'd have rather broken up with me in person?",Darcy said turning to face him. Phil leaned down allowing his forehead to touch Darcy's. "I'm saying that breaking up with you was a mistake.",he said. Darcy took a deep breath before reaching up and slapping Phil across his face. "Damn you!",she said moving off to the side. Phil rubbed his cheek before following her. "I deserve that.",he said. Darcy snorted. "I probably shouldn't have waited until I saw the pictures of you with Luigi to come here. I should have gotten on a plane to Paris when I looked around and saw how empty my home and my life are without you. I'm done with running. When you get back to the states I want to be with you. No more uncertainty. Just us. Even if we're not living in the same city. I just want to know that we're together. Even when we're not.",he said. 

 

Phil was terrified as he stared at Darcy. He had just laid his heart on the line. And she could smash it to pieces if she wanted. This must have been what she felt like during that conversation a few months ago. He braced himself to be slapped again as she marched across the floor. But was pleasantly surprised when she grabbed his face and kissed him. His hand went to her hips just as she pulled away and slapped him. "Don't you ever do that to me again! If you want to break things off you man up and tell me face to face.",she said. "You don't have to worry about that happening again.",he said. "Good.",she growled before grabbing his face and kissing him again. 

 

An hour later as they lay panting in a naked heap on her bed Darcy rolled over and stared Phil with a smile on her face. "What's funny?",he said. "Just so you know. Luigi is gay.",she giggled and snuggled into his arms. Phil wanted to be indignant but he just found himself smiling. He couldn't be angry over not bothering to do his research. If he had he probably wouldn't be where he was right now. And as he listened to the soft sounds of Darcy's snores he thought what a shame that would have been.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Darcy and Phil thoughts. Warning some mentions of graphic violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for an update.   
> No beta the mistakes are my own.

How was this her life?! Darcy thought. She got up at the crack of dawn. Not to bake or prepare food like she wanted but to be thrown around a mat or forced to run by two super spies. Than when that form of fun was over she was forced to come back here to her cage. Granted it was a gilded cage but a cage nonetheless. She had no one to talk to or hang out with most of the day and while Phil had assigned an agent to watch her he might as well have put a statue outside the door for all the conversation she got out of her. It had taken Darcy a week just to get the agent to say anything more than "Hello" and "Goodbye". Agent Stephanie Palmer was anything but warm and cuddly. If it wasn't for movie nights with Jane when Phil worked late and her breakfasts with whichever Avenger happened to be around at the time she'd have gone nuts. 

 

Her only true solace was that she and Phil got to spend nearly every night together. They had dinner,conversation and made love like bunnies. But Darcy needed more than that. She was a social creature and she missed the hustle of the little bakery. Mrs.Ivanov had sent Darcy a sizable check from the insurance company after the fire had been cleared for arson. Darcy had no doubt that was Phil's doing. She'd also sent a letter telling Darcy how happy she was that she had been reunited with her "Young man". Phil had scoffed at that. But Darcy could tell he liked the part about being "hers" and labeled "young". Mrs.Ivanov had even suggested that Darcy should sell her house and car sense there didn't seem to be a reason for her to come back to San Fransisco in any permanent capacity now that she had her man back. Darcy knew she was right but she was reluctant to let go of the little she had that was her own. Outside of Phil what did she really have in New York? Yes she was making friends with the Avengers and had decided to make the most out of her current situation but she felt useless. And that was not a feeling she enjoyed. Everyone else had a purpose. Something to do. Tony,Jane and Bruce had their science projects, Clint and Natasha had their super spy stuff and Phil had his work at SHIELD. Even Steve disappeared for hours on end although Darcy really had no clue what he did. All Darcy could do most of the day was experiment with new recipes and try them out on the dogs. Who were looking more than a little chubby lately. Darcy was only allowed to walk them when she was being escorted. So once again Darcy found herself in a position of having one thing she truly wanted and loved. Phil. And not having another thing that she truly wanted and loved. A restaurant. 

 

But not just a restaurant but the fun of creating something that people enjoyed. Talking to someone and learning bits and pieces about their lives. Sure there were problems that went with it like nasty customers and uncooperative staff and vendors but after the past few weeks of nothing to do Darcy even missed that. If she didn't find something do with herself soon once the whole mess with Dominic Mazur was cleared up she'd have to head back to San Fransisco where she had built a small reputation for herself and had received several job offers. She loved Phil and she wanted to be with him but not at the cost of all her dreams. She could wait it out. Once Mazur was captured she'd sit Phil down and they'd work this out together. She hoped.

 

*********

Phil sat in office completely distracted from his work. She was going to leave him. He knew it. Darcy was going to take off and head straight back to San Fransisco unless he could find a way to make her want to stay here. Phil understood the problem clearly. Darcy loved people. It was a small part of her love of cooking. She liked to prepare meals that brought people together and made them happy. And now that she'd had a small taste of that in San Fransisco going without it was truly starting to wear on her. Maybe if she didn't spend most of the alone it wouldn't seem so bad but she couldn't go out and everyone in the Tower lead busy lives. Perhaps he should have assigned a more congenial agent to her. Someone she could talk to. But he'd wanted someone who would be vigilant in their duty to protect Darcy. Phil let out a sigh. This was all too much. If he could just eliminate the threat that Mazur posed Darcy could start to try and build a life for herself here in New York. A life with him.

 

And there was yet another problem. They'd lost track of Mazur. He'd dropped one last body in San Fransisco. This one definitely designed to pull Darcy back to California. Darcy's friend Andrew had been found with his throat slit outside of his home. It could have just been a random robbery gone wrong. Except for the fact there was nothing missing and the initials "DM" carved into his chest. That had happened over about two weeks ago. Mazur hadn't been heard from or seen since than. Phil knew that when Darcy hadn't come racing back the man had decided to come here. Mazur was in this city. Phil would bet everything he had on that. And in a way he had. He hadn't told Darcy about her friend's death yet. And he was not looking forward to the explosion when he did.

 

Phil shifted back to the paperwork he was reviewing. It was a request for additional funds for the Bifrost project Dr.Foster was working on. And again his thoughts turned to Darcy. Shed told him that Jane was still a little resentful about being forced to work for SHIELD. But that she'd made the decision to milk SHIELD for all it was worth. Anything to get Thor back to earth. "Never underestimate what a woman in love will do to get her man," Darcy said. Phil knew it to be true. It was part of the reason the Director had gone to the extra painful measure of telling Darcy face to face about his death. If Darcy had felt that there was even the slightest chance that he was alive she would have been beating down the doors of SHIELD until they turned him over.

 

Phil heard rustling from the ceiling. "What do you want Agent Barton?"he said. "Nothing just checking in on you," the voice said. Clint had been doing that a lot lately. Phil knew that Clint had felt guilty over his part in Loki's schemes. Phil hadn't held Clint responsible for what had happened but beating yourself up over things you can't control is a part of human nature. So he tolerated these little visits from Clint. Suddenly he had an idea. Since Clint did not appear to be busy at the moment Phil would give him something to do. 

 

Clint was simply relaxing in the vent over Phil's desk when his handler slowly raised his head smiling at him. A smile that sent chills down Clint's spine. The last time Phil had looked at him like that it had not ended well for Clint. At all.


	29. Chapter 29

In a small cafe across the street from Avengers Tower Dominic Mazur sat drinking coffee. To the casual observer he looked like any other patron. With his newspaper and laptop. But if you happened to look closer you would see that he hadn't turned the page in his newspaper or scrolled through his laptop in hours. Dominic smiled thinking about how this was New York City. And no one really noticed anything that they didn't want to notice. So long as he wasn't bothering anyone they could care less about his purpose for being there for the past few hours. 

 

Dominic had arrived in New York over a week ago. When the death of her friend failed to draw Darcy Lewis back to California he knew he'd have to make the trip here. He wasn't happy but there was something to be said about the challenge of trying to get to her through all of the defenses Agent Coulson had set up for her safety. Not that any of that mattered when one was as determined as Dominic was. This had become so much more than his usual game. This was now a personal mission. When he got to Darcy it wouldn't just be a blow to Coulson but to the Avengers and SHIELD itself. After all if they couldn't protect one innocent civilian what hope did they have for protecting the rest of the world? They truly believed that keeping her guarded in the ivory tower would keep her safe. But every tower had it's weakness and it hadn't taken Dominic long to discover the one in this tower. But his patience was wearing thin. Anticipation could only sustain him to a point and he was reaching his. As he watched Darcy Lewis leave the tower escorted by the one they called Hawkeye he allowed a smile to cross his face. It wouldn't be long now. Not long at all.

 

Darcy walked beside Clint in the grocery store. "Isn't it so much better to shop with me than to be following me with all your creepy stealth?" she said. Clint just smiled at her and pulled one of her curls. "You just got lucky," he said. He'd agreed to go the store with Darcy after she promised to make him some breakfast muffins the next day. "Do you know what a treat that is? It's Saturday! It's not even muffin day!" she said. Clint didn't quite understand what she was talking about. A day just for muffins? He didn't care so long as it meant he didn't have to eat his own cooking. He was an okay cook but Darcy's food was amazing. So he'd agreed and here they were. Darcy was a methodical shopper. Smelling this. Squeezing that. And she chatted with all the people who worked in the store like they were all her best friends. "If you get in good with the people that put out the food they'll give you the heads up on the good stuff,"she'd confided. It was all fascinating to watch. But Clint was learning that most things were fascinating when it came to Darcy Lewis. After spending a few days with her he better understood why Phil loved her so much. Talking to her and hanging around with her gave him a completely new perspective on Darcy than watching her from afar. 

 

For one thing the intelligence that he'd only guessed at was more than he could have imagined. Darcy could speak on matters of world affairs and politics. But in the next breath debate with him over who was the best Bond. While Clint was of the Connery school of Bond, Darcy was laying her bets on Craig. And how dare she?! They were scheduled for a Bond movie marathon this weekend. And they'd be kicking it off with breakfast. Clint couldn't wait to see the look on Phil's face when he showed up first thing in the morning ready to watch movies. 

 

Phil sat grim faced as Natasha delivered the news. "He was wearing a disguise and if it weren't for the facial recognition software Stark installed in JARVIS we might not have even caught him,"she said. Phil looked at the photo on his desk. It was Dominic Mazur. But barely recognizable. The man had worn padding to bulk himself up and was wearing a wig and beard. Phil knew it was him though. He'd spent hours studying the man's picture long before he even boarded a plane to go see Darcy. Any threat to Darcy's life felt like a threat to his own. "So he's definitely here in the city. Won't be long now before he makes his move,"Phil said. Natasha nodded not bothering to reply. "What he did to Darcy's friend was designed to bring her to him. Now that he's had to move closer to her he may start making mistakes. Hopefully it's thrown him off his game." Natasha studied the photo of Mazur. "I agree. He's grown obsessed with Darcy and that obsession has made him desperate and sloppy,"she said. "I'll warn the others to be even more on their guard now. Whoever Darcy goes out with needs to be aware that the threat to her safety is no longer just a possibility but inevitable,"she continued setting the photo back on the desk. "We'll circulate this photo and the others we have of him around SHIELD and the tower. Make sure everyone knows that while Darcy's safety comes first we do want the bastard alive,"Phil said. Natasha lifted an eyebrow at this. "Its not the way I'd prefer to do things but he may have information we need." Natasha nodded rising from her seat. "Agent Romanoff?"Phil said. Natasha turned back towards the desk. "Alive doesn't mean whole. If he happened to be harmed or even lose a few appendages while being apprehended I don't think anyone would shed any tears do you?" Natasha let a smile quirk her lips. "No not at all,"she said before leaving the room.

 

The agent looked at the set of photos they'd been handed alerting SHIELD agents to the presence of one Dominic Mazur. They slipped into the bathroom before making a phone call. "Hello. Sir I thought you'd want to know that they're aware of your presence here in the city.",they said. "Good. Things are going just the way I needed them to. I'll be in touch shortly.",Dominic said. He hung up the phone. Yes his patience was finally paying off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy being all awesome and mom like while Phil is away.

Phil walked into his and Darcy's apartment and let out a sigh of relief. He'd been away for the weekend and was glad to be home. He hadn't wanted to go but things had gone wrong on a mission and he'd been required to handle things personally. Being away from Darcy when Mazur was so close set his teeth on edge. 

 

He was about to head towards the bedroom when he heard the television in the living room. Turning in that direction he walked in to see not only Darcy asleep on the couch but Clint asleep on the floor. And as if that wasn't surprising enough Natasha was sitting in the leather recliner while cartoons played on the television. 

 

Phil was a little stunned. While he was aware of how close Clint and Darcy had become. The former taking on the role of older brother to the latter. He hadn't known how close Natasha was to Darcy. Though it made a strange sort of sense. Very few outsiders were let into their world and even fewer were anything like Darcy. She was open and honest and drew people in. Not many could resist that and apparently the Black Widow was no exception.

 

Natasha watched Phil walk into the room. She smirked at the look of shock on his face at finding her and Clint in is apartment. Watching cartoons of all things. Not that the cartoons had been her idea. Darcy and Clint had been watching a Bond marathon to decide who was best and somehow ended up debating on the merits of classic American cartoons versus anime. Natasha didn't have a dog in the fight but she was greatly amused by their arguments. After watching the first season of Sailor Moon they'd moved on to Looney Tunes. They'd then browbeaten Natasha into picking the next round of cartoons. She hadn't watched many cartoons in her lifetime but she'd chosen the Flintstones. Darcy said they were basically a cartoon version of the Honeymooners and after a few episodes Natasha had to agree.

 

Over the weekend various member of the Avengers had drifted into the apartment. Tony had shown up looking like a deranged lunatic claiming JARVIS had informed him there was fun and food being enjoyed in his tower without him. He'd wandered away after being fed and getting to watch some Yogi Bear. Bruce had come along looking sheepish and asking if Darcy had any more of the tea she'd given him a few days earlier. Darcy had declared that tea was not enough to exist on. She'd forced Bruce to sit down on the couch while she'd defrosted a vegetarian lasagna for him. He'd ended up staying through a few episodes of the Muppets Show. Enduring some good-natured teasing from Darcy when Kermit began singing "It's Not Easy Being Green". Steve had shown up later followed shortly by Jane. Jane claiming that SOMEONE had cut off her coffee supply and had JARVIS shut down the lab. Refusing to let her continue her work. It was clear she thought Darcy was the someone. Darcy merely smiled at Jane's death glare before forcing the scientist to eat,shower and take a nap in the guest room. Steve simply sat and watched whatever came on the television being happy to eat whatever food was handed to him. 

 

Yes for someone who hadn't even left the apartment Darcy had managed to take care of all of them this weekend. Proving that she was more than a match for the frighteningly efficient Phil Coulson. Darcy and Clint had fallen asleep about an hour ago and she'd told JARVIS to pick another cartoon series at random. Which would explain why Scooby Doo was currently playing on the big screen television.

 

Natasha stood up going into the kitchen carry her mug. Phil moved to follow pausing only to stop and place kiss on Darcy's forehead. Natasha watched as whatever tension he had been holding in flowed out of him. As if that one touch assured him that what he loved most was safe and sound. 

 

Phil walked into the kitchen behind Natasha. "How did it go this weekend?" he said. "It went well,"Natasha said. "Darcy and Clint most of their time here eating junk food and watching TV," Phil smiled at that. "Any sign of Mazur?"he said. "None,"she said. "We know he's lurking around the city we just don't know where,"Phil said. He glanced into the living room. "Fury's getting pissed. He's worried that someone may have tipped Mazur off that we know he's here,"he said. "If that's true than he's aware that Darcy has eyes on her at all times,"Natasha replied. 

 

Phil was just about to reply when he heard someone shuffling towards the kitchen. Before she even arrived he knew it was Darcy. He smiled at the sight of her rubbing her eyes like a sleepy child. She smiled sleepily at the sight of him. "I knew it was you,"she said. She leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek before tucking herself under his chin and snuggling in for a moment. 

 

Natasha smiled at the pair before quietly slipping out. She debated waking Clint as she passed through the living room. He'd taken Darcy's spot on the couch. She knew he'd be wanting to stay. Darcy had promised him pancakes for breakfast and he wasn't going to pass that up. Darcy was in a one woman plot to fatten up the entire Avengers team along with their various loved ones. So far she was exceeding at it. What were they to do when offered such free and delicious food? Natasha sighed before slipping out and heading up to her own room.

 

Phil raised an eyebrow at the sight of Clint asleep on his sofa. Darcy stopped to pull up his blanket as if he were a child. It took all of Phil's willpower not to laugh out loud when Darcy moved back towards him. Clint had snuggled into the couch with a smile on his face and opened one eye giving Phil a smug look before closing it before Darcy could notice. 

 

He didn't know why he was so worried. It was becoming clearer by the moment that Darcy had adopted and been adopted by two of the world's best assassins along with the rest of the Avengers. No doubt they were just as determined to protect her as he was.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Fury come face to face.

Nick Fury was nervous. Not in an obvious or visible way. In fact there was the possibility that if scanned by a mind reader even they wouldn't know he was nervous. The Director was just that good at hiding his emotions.

 

The source of his nervousness was completely unaware that she had invoked this emotion in hm. Darcy Lewis. The love of Phil Coulson's life,political science major,pastry chef and apparently new team mom to the Avengers. The woman wore many hats. And he was responsible for the title of "Grieving Widow". Though technically Phil and Darcy weren't married she'd mourned the man the same way a widow would. He'd done that. And now he had to face the music. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

 

Darcy opened the door with a smile on her face that immediately slipped away. She knew that eventually she'd have to come face to face with the Director of SHIELD but this was unexpected. "Hello Ms.Lewis,"he said. If Darcy didn't know any better she'd think the man was nervous. But that was insane. After all he'd probably told much worse lies than the one he'd told Darcy about Phil.

 

"Darcy. Who's at the door?" Phil called from the living room. Fury cleared his throat and Darcy realized she hadn't spoken in awhile. "It's Director Fury,"she said moving to the side. "Please come in,"she moved towards the living room. She wanted to shock the man in his face but predicted that wouldn't end well for her.

 

"Sir,"Phil said rising from the sofa. "I was just about to email you my report". "That's fine Coulson. This meeting is actually long overdue,"Fury said. Phil gestured for him to sit down. "Would you like something to drink? I was just going to get some coffee,"Darcy said. Phil raised an eyebrow at this. Darcy had gone on more than one rant about the Director having lied to her about his death.

 

"I'll have a cup. Thank you Ms.Lewis,"Nick said taking a seat. "You can all me Darcy,"she said smiling. "Darcy." Phil was a little worried but didn't say anything about her behavior. Darcy moved towards the kitchen as the men sat down. When she returned they were talking quietly. "So. What brings you by Director?"Darcy said moving to take a seat next to Phil after handing the Director his cup.

 

"Actually I came here to offer you an apology,"Nick said.  
"Oh?"Darcy said.  
"Yes. While I still believe that the lie was necessary I am sorry for the pain it caused you,"he said.  
"Okay. Well. I understand why you felt the need to fakes Phil's death,"she said. "It hurt. A lot, But I've had time to think it over and calm down,"she said.  
"I appreciate that. I can understand why you suit Agent Coulson so well. Not many people would be so understanding,"Nick said.  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Shock you in the face with my tazer?"Darcy said with a laugh.

 

Later after the Director had left Darcy went on a mini-rant. "What the hell kind of apology was that?!"she said. "He's not sorry he lied! The jerk!"she went to remove the cups from the table and carry them into the kitchen.

"If you're still upset why didn't you say anything?" Phil said. "Let him know how you felt?" If he was worried about Darcy's being calm and nice to Fury before now he was truly terrified.

 

"Don't worry. In about an hour Nick Fury will know exactly how I feel,"Darcy said. Phil followed her into the kitchen where a bottle sat on the counter. He paled when he walked over and looked at the label. Darcy had just given the Director of SHIELD a laxative!

 

An hour later in a video conference with the World Security Council Nick felt his stomach start to bubble. Two hours after that he was on a toilet for the fifth time and would have welcomed an assassin's bullet. When hours later the torture had finally stopped and he was lying drained on his bed a text came in. He wearily reached for his phone. "Now we're even-D",it read. Damn Coulson! If he hadn't kept her a secret Darcy Lewis would have made one hell of an agent! After all he had to admire anyone who had the balls to poison him.

 

Just as he was ready to fall asleep his stomach rumbled again. Yes. Damn Coulson straight to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I thought a less violent confrontation would be best. And I wanted to show Darcy's more devious side.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy happy! Joy joy! Oh crap!

Darcy was in a good mood. No. A great mood. In fact she was in the best mood she'd been in in a very long time. The source of that great mood? Well that despite the fact that there was a psycho after her. A bakery she had one day planned to own had burned to the ground. And she was nearly positive that Phil,the love of her life,was hiding something from her. She was on the verge of having everything she wanted. 

 

Given the list of negatives she'd just mentally listed one would wonder how that was even possible. Other than the psycho lurking in the shadows Darcy had decided that the other two negatives weren't so bad after all. Yes the bakery had burned down but Mrs.Ivanov had sent Darcy a check for the insurance. A big one. And since said bakery had burnt down and Mrs.Ivanov had shown no interest in rebuilding it and starting all over Darcy had made the decision that perhaps it was time to try and make a real go of it here in New York. 

And since she was going to make a go of it in New York she no longer needed her house in San Fransisco. She'd placed the house on the market a few weeks ago and had just gotten a call from the realtor saying that she had several interested parties. Darcy was shocked. But the realtor assured her that even in a housing market that was less than stellar a house like Darcy's was perfect for a young couple or family just starting out. It was in a nice neighborhood and there was an elementary school within walking distance. It seemed the old adage of "Location! Location! Location!" still held true. And Darcy couldn't be more grateful.

 

As for whatever secret Phil was keeping she was more than certain they could overcome it. After all they had a love that had survived death! Freaking death! How many couples could say that? Not many. And Darcy felt that if death couldn't tear them apart nothing else could.

But best of all in Darcy's opinion was that she had found a place. A place! And not just any place. A restaurant. A restaurant a little over a block away from the Tower. The previous owners had vacated the premises after the attack on New York and all the damage to the area. They'd decided that having a place so near anything related to Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man was just too risky. And apparently because others felt the same way the realtor had had a difficult time moving the property. So after a few phone calls and a nice big fat cash deposit Darcy was well on her way to owning her own place. It would still take more money to actually own the space it was still Manhattan after all but Darcy was counting on the sale from her house to go a long way towards that and what she wanted to do with the place to make it truly her own. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Phil about her day and show him the restaurant.

 

So filled was Darcy's head with ideas that she barely noticed that she was being followed by the SHIELD agent. She'd gotten so used to having trailing her she didn't even flinch anymore. So she was taken completely by surprised when just outside Tower she heard said agent let out a grunt before the sound of a body hitting the ground registered. She turned quickly to see what had happened only to come face to face with Dominic Mazur himself. Before she could open her mouth to speak let alone try out one of the many moves that she'd learned from Clint and Natasha she was blacking out. The last thing she felt was a surge go through her body. Darcy probably would have appreciated the irony of being taken down by her favorite weapon but all she could muster at that moment was one thought. "Phil."

 

Dominic Mazur smiled as he scooped the young woman into her arms and shoving her into the SUV that had pulled up. He'd been so patient. And now thanks to that patience and the agent currently lying on the ground he'd gotten what he wanted. He took a moment to be certain that any cameras around the Tower captured his image. He wanted to make sure that when the Avengers and Agent Coulson found what was left of Darcy Lewis that they knew exactly who'd done it. They'd all kept him from his prize quite long enough. Now it was time to make them all pay. Dominic gazed at the woman lying prone on the floor of the vehicle. Yes he was going to enjoy every minute they had together.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Life and work keep getting in the way. Gonna try and wrap this up in the next few chapters.

Phil stood in the apartment that he shared with Darcy staring blankly at wall. It had only been two hours since she was taken from right outside of Avengers Tower. He knew it was Dominic Mazur's way of giving he,SHIELD,and the Avengers the finger. But he could care less about that at the moment. The only thing he cared about was getting Darcy home safely. 

Safely. Safety. Safe. Darcy told him that bad things happened when they took their eyes off of each other. Phil had felt she was exaggerating at the time. But it turned out she wasn't. He wasn't watching her and she'd been taken from him. He was supposed to keep her safe. He'd thought he was doing that. He'd made certain that she was being watched constantly. If not by him or one of the Avengers personally than by one or more SHIELD agents. But still she'd been taken. And the thought of what Mazur could be doing to her with each passing moment filled him with a horrid mixture of dread and rage.

 

A sound to his right alerted him to the presence of the dogs. Darcy's dogs. It hadn't taken Patches much time to warm up to him. Brutus on the other had was a bit harder to win over. But now he was just as attached to Phil as his larger companion. As they sat staring at him with their large eyes he couldn't help but feel that they were aware that something was wrong. That Darcy was in danger and that they were worried. He scooted slightly to the side to allow them up on the couch. Something he'd told Darcy several times was not a habit they should be encouraged in. But somehow the situation called for it. 

 

The dogs were just part of the changes to his life recently. Phil and Darcy had spent time together under the same roof before but never like this. Never for such a long period of time. As he looked around the apartment he realized that she had nearly completely integrated herself into his life. There was a time when he would have balked at the intrusion into his space but this was Darcy. She belonged here. With him. She'd made this apartment a home. Complete with gentle touches of herself and dogs. Maybe someday with children. Phil had found himself dreaming about things like that lately. That was something else Darcy had given him. The ability to see a life outside of SHIELD a relief from all the crap that came with doing his job. 

But it all only worked with Darcy. And here he sat while he let JARVIS run facial recognition scans on every camera in the city and Natasha and Clint shakedown all their contacts and even Fury searched for her. Even as he knew everything that could be done was being done to find her he felt as though he was doing nothing. Phil was a man of action and in the moment when he wanted to take action more than any other he couldn't. He was letting Darcy down and it was killing him. 

When he found Mazur there wouldn't be a force in this universe that would keep him from tearing the man apart. Phil sat there imagining ever more creative ways to kill the man when Stark burst through the door. "We found her,"Tony said. Phil stood straightening his suit. "Then let's go get her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Cliffhanger. Don't kill me! Leave reviews. And cookies.


End file.
